


【基锤】电子梦（Electric Dream）

by AliceandHatter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Blade Runner AU, Blade Runner Loki, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Pregnancy, Replicant Thor, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: 随缘墙了，哭哭，存档





	1. Chapter 1

21世纪中期，Blake公司将机器人发展到连锁阶段，成为实际上和人类相差无几的生物—复制人。  
连锁6型复制人，比创造他们的基因工程师们有更优秀的力量及敏捷度，及不下于他们的智慧。  
复制人在世外殖民地被当作奴工来使用，从事危险的探索与其他星球的殖民任务。  
一支连锁6型的战斗部队在世外殖民地发动血腥叛变之后，复制人在地球被视为违法物，必须处以死刑。  
特种警察小组——银翼杀手部队，奉命一旦侦察到入侵的复制人，即可格杀勿论。  
这不称为处决，而是称为退役。

 

纽约，2069年，冬

 

他在奔跑，再次的，他不知道自己要跑到哪里去，为什么要跑，他只知道，他需要不停地奔跑，他也说不上来他为什么需要，穿过灌木丛，折断树枝，滑下浅坡，终于，在那里，在树林之间，他看到了，他看到了它。  
金色的鬃毛，雄壮的身躯，利爪牢牢地抠住它经过的每一寸泥土，它发出怒吼，獠牙在阳光下如利刃般闪烁，声音如雷鸣般响彻整个森林。他应该感到害怕，他应该转头走开，可正相反，不知道为什么，他想去接近它，云雾从一片绿色之中升起，这只猛兽转过头来，与他对视。  
它的眼睛，蓝色的虹膜中央的黑色瞳孔如同两个小型黑洞，吸走了所有太阳投射下来的光线，使他从骨髓深处发出颤抖，这双眼睛，看上去是那么的平静，那么的。。。。。绝望。。。。   
不，这是不对的，这是非常不对劲的，非常错误的。  
一头野兽，怎么可能拥有人类的眼睛。  
他想上前，仔细地看看，好打消这种可笑的错觉，可当他刚要迈出第一步时，野兽便扭过身子，消失在树林间了。·

Loki Frost睁开眼。  
已经不知道过了多少天，每当他入睡，这个诡异的梦就会入侵他的大脑。loki是不怎么做梦的，虽然你可以在市场上买到入梦剂，使你做成为亿万富翁的美梦或者其他什么的，并且醒来后能清晰地记住梦里发生的事，他私下里也倒卖过不少这种玩意，但loki心里是向来不屑于这种东西的，也从没有使用过，梦是没有任何意义的，只有没有任何存在意义的弱者，才喜欢做梦。所以，loki不怎么做梦，也不喜欢做梦，但是，偏偏这个梦境不愿放过他，多次出现在他的睡眠之中，他甚至怀疑是不是他前几天去酒吧的时候，有人在他的酒里边加了点什么。loki甩了甩头，他的头发已经很长了，再不剪剪，他就和那些特障人看上去差不多了，这令他感到恶心，不过，他现在没什么心情打理他们，也不愿花这个闲钱，他还有很多事要做。  
是的，他还有很多事要做，“日期。”他对这间老旧公寓里的ai说道，“2069年，11月，3日”ai回答道，声音听上去机械又笨拙，这个破地方连ai都是早就被淘汰的二手货，除了做一些基础的操控和服务，没有任何价值，你甚至不能和它进行一段幼稚的关于天气的闲聊，不过，loki现在也不需要，这种东西如果太像人了，反而会让他感到不安。loki从床上起身，简单地收拾着装后，给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，打开阳台的落地窗，呼吸着城市的污浊空气，窗外各种形状奇异的高楼耸立，工业燃烧的烟火在阴灰的天空中爆出，从未停息，远处，不知是哪，你可以听见似人非人般怪异的吼叫和呻吟，他选的这间房子的方位还算是不错的了，自从核战争后，人们只能从过去的照片的全息影像中感受到阳光的存在，而他所在的地方，直升机不断地在楼房上空扫过，投射下苍白的刺眼光芒，算是填补了自然光缺失的遗憾吧。某种意义上，这也提醒了loki，在这样的环境下，时刻都不能放松警惕，鬼知道什么时候，你就被那些特障人和流浪汉给袭击了呢。  
咖啡喝完了，loki回到屋内，胡乱把方便三明治吞下肚，他们放了很多酱料，才能遮住它用蠕虫作为原料的糟糕味道，因为辐射，这个星球上能吃的动物基本已经死光了，loki有时会常常想真正的三明治吃起来是什么味道，不过，他相信自己离这样的日子并不遥远了，很快，基本上这一年结束，他就能摆脱这个令人反胃的地方了。  
没错，就快了，在过一段时间，他就能彻底的和地球告别了。  
Loki看了看床头里的电子表，是时候去工作了，顺势，看向了床的另一边，床单上没有任何痕迹，芙蕾雅已经不会再来了，当然，loki从没指望她会，他们俩是在酒吧认识的，loki和很多漂亮女人交往过，可芙蕾雅是极其的漂亮，金发，蓝眼，身材火辣，也许她做过整容还是什么的，但她正好符合loki的口味，纯粹是外貌上的吸引，他们睡在一起几乎是迅速的，可loki知道，他们是不会再有任何发展的，芙蕾雅有很多要求，她总是指望他能放下自己的事情为她做出些牺牲，这正好是loki不愿妥协的，渐渐地她的这种态度令他感到厌烦，也许是芙蕾雅比他更早意识到了这点，他们便没再碰过面了，她可能提前退出了，loki心想，也好，这样一来能让他们双方都能轻松一些。Loki装了点威士忌放在兜里，酒精能让接下来漫长的一天过的稍微快上一点。  
没过多久他就来到警局了，这里没有了街头的鱼龙混杂，只剩下一副冷冰冰，死气沉沉的景象，唯一的不同，就是这里的烟头更多，即使到了科技发达的现在，人们都没有摆脱对烟草的依赖。  
“警长找你。”topaz说道，她是个肥胖的彪悍女人，作为警长的副手，从没有摆出过好脸色，她能这么和loki说话，已经是很客气了。  
“我现在有点忙，什么事？”loki问道，对着她好似真诚地笑了笑，他这里还有不少繁杂的文书工作需要处理，天知道当你简单的开上那么几枪后，还要填这么多见鬼的表格，他是知道这个女人的脾气的，但是如果警长要找他，肯定不是什么简单的事，不然，他就会找其他人了，如果能提前知道是什么活，也好有个准备。因为毫不谦虚地说，loki是所有银翼杀手里边业绩最好的，倒也不是说他专门受过什么训练，这个部门的要求比其他的都要低，只要你愿意扣动扳机，那么报酬就是你的了，很多留在地球上的人都选择了这份工作，但没有几个能坚持最后，可以说他能走到今天，纯属是靠自己的天赋和大脑。  
“你去了就知道了。”这个老太婆甩下一句话，便扭头走开了，显然，这招对她是没用的，loki叹了口气，走进了警长办公室，警长坐在办公桌前，双手反复地揉搓，loki可以看的出来，这个事对于他来说十分的重要，见到他，警长紧锁的眉头瞬间展开了。  
“啊！loki，你总算来了，快坐下，请坐。”loki坐下，警长拿出一瓶威士忌，给他倒了一杯，又给自己倒了一杯，loki向来擅长和人打交道，在警局混，又不是正式的警察，自然要和上边搞好关系，没费多少劲，他就赢得了这个老狐狸的情谊，所以今天他的反常的态度让loki忍不住挑眉，太客气了，好像他们不怎么熟一样，这种情况只有两个可能，一，他遇到了大麻烦，二，他遇到了什么天大的好事，不论是哪一种，对loki而言都不是什么难事，但他还是打算先听听具体情况，保持一个观望的态度。  
“是这样的，有四个复制人。。。。”  
“四个假货。”loki纠正道，他向来都不喜欢这种正式的称呼，假货就是假货，不是什么人，干脆就打断了他，如果他真的这么需要他，自然是不会介意他此时的无礼的。  
“wow，wow，我可不喜欢这个词，我是说，嗯，”灰白头发的警长对这个词感到了冒犯，loki知道他会这么说，摆出一副慈善公正的好警察模样，但他们彼此心里都知道，没人会关心那堆废铁，他们俩个实质上没什么不同，他只不过更乐于伪装而已“我不喜欢，以‘假‘开头的这个字，这不好，我是说，这。。。。”他看了眼loki，最终放弃了“好吧，算了，无论如何，我的意思是，这四个，你明白的，东西，逃到了地球，他们劫持了世外殖民地的运输船，杀了上面的乘客，惹了不少麻烦，我们两周前发现运输船在海岸漂流，所以他们肯定在这附近。”  
“嗯哼，所以这就是为什么你需要我，在这件事变得人尽皆知之前，干掉他们？”  
“对对对，就是这个意思。”  
“那你为什么不找其他人？”loki问道，他觉得这件事没这么简单“瓦尔基里挺不错的，她的枪法比我好，斯科尔奇也很好。”  
“瓦尔基里会协助你，”警长回答道，“斯科尔奇已经进医院了，其他的我不方便透露太多，他们都没有你强，loki，你是我最好的银翼杀手，我们需要你。”  
“那么我就帮不了你了，今年过后我就要退休了，我可不想栽在一个我什么都不了解的案子上。”loki说完便礼貌地朝警长点了个头，起身，果然，在他走到办公室门口前，警长叫住了他  
“等等，”他说道，声音有些急迫了，loki知道他得逞了“你知道金主是谁吗？”  
“这和我有什么关系？”说完就要把门打开。  
“blake，”警长说道，近乎是有些无奈了“odin blake。”  
这倒是有些稀奇了，这个星球，哦，不，可以说是整个人类世界最富有的公司的老板，居然会因为几个自己创造的假货烦恼，loki转过身，这激起了他的兴趣，但他并没有把这种情绪表现出来。  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，想想我们会得到的报酬，想想你的报酬。”  
“多少？”  
“多到足够你买上一张去世外殖民地的船票，或许，两张？你和你的小女朋友。。。。考虑一下吧，最后一次，你可以提前退休了。”  
这个老东西还真是够了解他的，他当初就不应该和他走的太近，搬到世外殖民地，有一个稳定报酬高的工作，也许再找几个漂亮女人，这一直是loki这几年来在追求的生活，谁知道呢，说不准以此邀请芙蕾雅，她还真的能够回心转意，只不过现在，这件事本身更加吸引loki的注意。  
为什么odin blake会如此关心这几个复制人的死活呢？  
Loki想起他的父亲和哥哥们，他们个个他恨不得撕烂的愚蠢嘴脸。  
“把档案给我看看。”他回答道。


	2. Chapter 2

loki带着仪器，向Blake公司驶去，按照警长的说法，这一方面是为了满足blake博士的兴趣，一方面是为了测试在那里的一个连锁6型的复制人，仪器在过去是十分管用的，不过那都是针对过去的型号，新型的连锁6型是他们还不曾测试过的，有一瞬间loki觉得机器会不会测不出来这些更加狡猾的新型的复制人，不过这种怀疑应该是多虑的，blake公司给连锁6型的复制人添加了一个保险装置，使得他们只有4年的寿命，这点时间，是不足以这些复制人模仿发展出人类所有的情绪反应的。  
他已经读过这四个假货的档案，分别有两男两女，除了jane，这个智慧型的复制人外，其他人，像沃斯塔格，范达尔，sif都是战斗型的复制人。本来之前是个六个人的，两周前，他们占领了运输船，杀死了上面的23名乘客，等到搜查部队赶到飞船降落的海岸边时，里边的人已经消失了，他们再有动静的时候是三天前，这六个人试图进入blake公司，其中的两人被电网电死，但由于尸体被烧焦，加上他们毁坏了骨骼上面的编码，这两人的身份无法被辨识，他还看了沃斯塔格的视频，这个强壮的假货伪装成blake公司的员工，企图进入，然而遭到了斯科尔奇的拦截，他对他进行了沃伊特·坎普夫测试，结果可想而知，他可怜的同事现在正在医院靠呼吸机维持着生命。根据之前他们收到的在blake公司拍到的监控录像，警长猜测，jane可能是他们之中的领袖。  
可是他们为什么要进入blake公司呢？在资料上，loki也看不出，这四个复制人有什么与众不同的地方，为什么odin想要他们死？为什么要冒险来到地球？  
Loki隐隐觉得，事情没有那么简单，而这让他莫名地有些兴奋。

天色已经渐晚了，这时天空中才显露出一些昏暗的黄色，证明太阳的存在，没过多长时间，loki便来到了blake公司的大楼前，这栋有着金字塔般奇异形状的建筑坐落在城市中央，给周围投下了一片黑压压的阴影，让Loki感觉十分的不舒服，警车飞到了顶层，也就是Blake博士的办公室，loki对着顶层墙上的听筒报上了自己的编号和姓名，随后，顶层的墙壁就如电梯门一般敞开了，Loki把警车停在楼内指定的车位上，下车后又穿过了一扇门，这才终于进入了办公室。黄昏的光线透过巨大的落地窗射进了房间，反映出一种沉黄的色调，光线由于墙壁和室内摆设的折射，呈现出了一种仿佛在水面上一样波光粼粼的假象，整个场景给了Loki一种虚幻不真实的错觉。房间的摆设犹如复古和超现实主义风格的结合，天花板上垂下了一盏盏金色吊灯，映出了墙壁边上造型奇特的人和动物杂交的诡异雕像。Loki略带好奇地扫视四周，目光停留在了一根从墙内延伸出来的人造树枝上，在树枝上缠绕着一条银色的蛇，黑色的眼睛盯着Loki，反着阴冷的光，起初Loki以为这蛇也是个雕像，直到它扭动身子，示威般的吐了吐信子，向Loki证明了自己的存在。好一个骄傲的假货。Loki心想，对于被一个人造的东西所挑衅感到有些不爽。  
“你喜欢我的蛇吗？”声音从Loki背后传来，十分低沉，但语气里又带着轻松和愉悦，Loki 转过身，一个高大的身影从房间的尽头向他走来，墙壁投下的阴影遮住了这个人的面容，直到他走到黄昏最后的光线下，Loki才得以看清这个男人，最先吸引他的是男人的眼睛，在阳光下显出一种天空般温暖柔的淡蓝，眼睛周围的睫毛如蜜色的刷子，衬托着这双眼睛的是一张英俊的脸，肌肤在光线的照射下泛着白光，嘴角微微上扬，最令人瞩目的，是男人那一头耀眼的金发，如同溶金，被梳到脑后，扎成了一个发鬏，又有几缕发丝散下来，垂在他的耳后。男人穿着一身浅灰色的修身西装，打着一条蓝白色斜条纹领带，即使隔着衣服，Loki也能看出他拥有十分精壮的身材，他仿佛神话里走出的神祇，让Loki不禁对他整个人和这整个地方都产生了怀疑。  
似乎是意识到了对方的沉默，男人笑着抿了抿嘴，说道：“抱歉，这问题对于初次见面来说挺奇怪的。”，接着他伸出一只手，自我介绍道：“我叫Thor，Blake博士的助理，很高兴认识你。”这个人仿佛太阳光一般温热，散发着光芒，使得Loki移不开眼，以至于过了好几秒，他才从这种恍惚中回过神来。loki向来是从内心鄙视这种礼仪的，不过很多时候，这种客套的行为往往能给他带来多种人缘上的好处，所以Loki也乐行此道，当然，这也仅限于他觉得有利用价值的人。正当Loki准备摆出他那副看似真诚的假笑握手时，身旁人造树枝上的那条蛇又吐了吐信子，仿佛在对他发出警告似的，该死的，这成功地引起了Thor的注意。  
“啊，不好意思，MJ他有点怕生。”Thor走到人造蛇的身边，伸出手，蛇便乖乖地爬了上去，顺着Thor的手臂，把自己搭在了Thor的脖子上。  
“没关系的MJ，这位是Frost警官，他不是什么坏人，我只是和他聊聊。”Thor像对待一条真蛇一样，对着它轻柔地低语着，蓝眼里满是笑意，在他们一人一蛇看上去达成共识后，Thor才放心地把人造蛇通过墙上专门设置的小洞送走了，蛇一溜烟地便没了踪影。  
“你给它取了名字，”Loki说，并强调了“它”（it）而不是“他”（him），“你知道它不是真的对吧。”Loki知道这样冒犯自己雇主的助理也许不是个好主意，但他的确对这个举止奇特的男子产生了好奇，他这样说，一方面是想试探下这个人的脾性，另一方面又觉得这个如太阳般眩目的人不会轻易地被这种模凌两可的话惹恼。  
果然，Thor只是皱了皱眉头，不是因为被冒犯，而是一种困惑的表现。  
“他对我来说够真了，无论你怎么说。”Thor认真地反驳道，眼里闪着不解和好奇，“你听上去不怎么喜欢他们，你觉得他们对大众不利吗？”  
哈，一个同情心泛滥的傻子，Loki在心里做出了快速的判断，一般这种上层工作的人，要么油嘴滑舌，要么天真愚蠢，显然，thor属于后者，他刚刚在想些什么呢？居然会对这种无聊的人产生兴趣。。。。。。  
虽然，他的确是非常好看。  
“他们是你们公司的产品，产品要么对人有利，要么对人不利，如果这些人造产品有利，那就和我没关系了。”Loki用很礼貌的语气回答着，顺便又强调了一下他此行的目的，他毕竟是来这里干正事的，是时候切入正题了。  
可这却似乎激起了Thor更多的疑问，不愿意就此罢休，Thor继续问道：“你有没有错误的退役过人类......”  
“抱歉让你久等了。”另一个更为苍老的声音从二人身后传来，打断了他们的谈话，一位头发全白，身穿考究黑色西装马甲和白衬衣的老人走了过来，和Thor一样，他有着一双蓝眼，只不过岁月使它们浑浊了些。不用说，这就是Blake博士了。  
“希望我的儿子没有亏待你。”老人说完看向Thor。Loki没有预料到，迎接他的人居然是Blake博士的儿子，这么一说，Loki想起来，原先的一些新闻里确实提到过博士有一个儿子，不过也就仅此而已了，与许多成功人士们不同，Blake博士把自己的家事隐藏的很好，而不是作为自我宣传的工具，有意思，一个从未曝光在大众视线下的儿子，一时间，loki又觉得眼前的漂亮男人没有他想象的那么简单了，这其中可能有什么隐情。  
“你知道你不用把这事告诉所有你认识的人吧。”Thor一边对博士暴露自己发出了埋怨，一边走到他和Loki身侧，正式地说  
“Frost先生，这位是Odin Blake博士，我父亲。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们简短地交谈了一下，blake博士是个十分精明的老人，loki明白，除非他愿意，否则在他身上是套不出任何有实际用处的信息的。  
也许可以考虑从他儿子下手，loki心想，他看向thor，之前正在仍旧好奇的看向他，可笑的是，每当loki回望时，thor又连忙把视线转回自己的父亲，算了，loki打消了这个念头，这样一个公子哥，又能知道些什么呢？  
另一方面，经过这之前的谈话，他也对thor产生了怀疑，他。。。。太完美了，上天能造出如此的造物，是不对劲的，在这样一个时代，更是不可能的，loki心里不禁有了一种猜想，虽然他并不希望这个猜想得到证实，但在他们的交谈之中，这个想法越发地占据了他的大脑，一次又一次地烦扰着他。  
“这是一种移情测试吗？”blake博士问道，苍老的眼中闪着思索的光芒“所谓脸红的微血管扩张？瞳孔的波动？虹膜的不自觉扩张？”显然，这种挑战他们的技术引起了博士极大的兴趣。  
“我们叫它沃伊特坎普夫测试”loki回答道，既然无法再问出什么来，不如就顺着他们的意思走吧“警长告诉我这里有一个复制人，这个测试对象现在在哪呢？”  
“哦，别着急”博士说到，朝着loki意味深长的笑了笑，“我想先用它来测试人类。在看‘是’的结果前，我想先看看‘否’的情况。”  
老实说还没有人拿仪器测试过人类，loki也不禁对此产生了好奇，却莫名又对这个想法产生了恐惧，可是话说回来，这种恐惧是多虑的，测试本来就是为复制人准备的，用在人类身上又有什么用呢？纯属也就是在胡闹，也罢，就当是满足他老人家的好奇心吧，他现在可不想得罪他。  
“那么谁愿意来接受测试呢？”loki问道。  
“试试他。”odin说道，伸出一只手示意他的儿子，眼神里的光芒热烈，像是又某种渴求，引得Loki起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他最想看到，又最不想看到的情况还是发生了。  
“您确定吗？”loki说道，不知道为什么，他想最后确定一下“要测试您的儿子？”  
“别担心“回答的人不是博士，而是thor，他似乎丝毫没有注意到此时谈话的诡异气氛“这是父亲和我的约定，我会接受测试。”  
“非常好，”odin回答道，声音显得十分满意“那么thor，就请你配合一下这位先生吧。”  
Thor点点头，对着loki笑了笑，澄澈的蓝眼中没有一丝疑虑。  
Loki不禁叹了口气。

 

“你介意我抽烟吗？不会影响到结果吧？”thor问道，他坐在loki对面的椅子上，一只手随意地支着脸，好奇地瞪着眼睛，看着loki摆弄着眼前的精密仪器，似乎丝毫都没有紧张的感觉，loki把小摄像头对准thor的双眼，由于机器光线的照射，原本的蓝色虹膜呈现出一种奇异的明黄色。  
“不，这不会影响测试，我会问你一系列的问题，尽量简洁地回答就行。”loki说道，这是个挺没脑子的问题，通常他是不会去理会的，但不知道为何，thor似乎有种神奇的魔力，让loki忍不住耐着性子和他解释。“没问题。”眼前的人耸耸肩，对于接下来的挑战毫不畏惧，loki想知道这是一种生来的勇气，还是愚蠢，也许后者更多一些。  
“你过生日，有人送给你牛皮皮夹，你会怎么做？”沃伊特·坎普夫测试是一种移情测试，之所以用于区分人类和复制人，是因为只有人类会对其他生物产生共情，而复制人不能，更别说在现在，在地球充满辐射的情况下，任何对动物的射杀和买卖都是非人道和违法的。  
“我不会接受的，”thor回答，微微地皱起眉头，似乎对这种行为感到有些愤怒，“我会警告这个人，并向警方举报他。“他缓缓吐出烟雾，隐隐约约地遮住了一部分脸庞，眼睛在这缭绕的白色薄纱中显得更加明亮，loki看着显示屏，thor的反应让他不禁挑了挑眉，对之前自己的判断产生了一些困惑。  
“有一个小男孩，他给你看他的蝴蝶标本收藏。。。。。。。  
他们大约进行了一百道题的测试，问的越多，loki的心里就越发的充满疑问，不对。。。。这非常的不对，thor的反应近乎完美，按理说这应该是十分正常的，这些问题对人类而言应该是小菜一碟。。。。。。。也许，他之前的猜想是错误的。  
可loki就是觉得，有什么地方不太对劲，他看向博士，此刻正在旁边观察他们的谈话，脸上挂着好似得意的笑容，这让loki心底有些愤怒了，通常他才是掌控一切的那个，这种蒙在鼓里的感受让他十分不爽，odin blake究竟在玩什么鬼把戏？  
“再问一题，“loki打算做出最后的一次尝试，thor显然已经感到厌倦了，玩起了手上的打火机”你正在看一场舞台剧，里面在进行一场宴会，宾客享用生蚝作开胃菜，主菜是炖狗肉。“  
打火机反复开关的声音停下了，thor似乎是愣住了，他垂下眼睛，好似在思索，等他再看向loki时，显得有些不知所措，意识到了气氛的尴尬，他嘟了嘟嘴，向loki耸耸肩，眼中满是困惑。  
Loki看向仪器，果然，他一直都是正确的，这让他终于松了口气，他得意地歪起了嘴角，而这让面前的人不解地皱起了眉，loki关上了仪器，在那一瞬间，不知是不是他的错觉，thor的脸上，似乎出现了一丝惊恐的神色。  
“你可否出去一会儿，thor？“odin说道，语气像往常一样平静并慈爱，可loki可以看出，老人的眼中，有一丝常人难以察觉的失望。  
一时间，loki竟觉得有些心痛了，可他不该有这种感受的，不不不，这不对，他怎么可能对它这种东西有任何感受呢？  
Thor看看loki，后者看向别处，不想再理会他，接着又看看他的父亲，渴望得到一些解释，在没有任何回应后，thor点点头，蓝眼里流露出更多的不解和内疚，仿佛一个觉得自己做错了事，又不知道错在哪里的孩子，最终他还是向他们两个微笑，起身离开，直到thor消失在房间的尽头，loki也没有再去看他一眼。  
“他是个复制人，对吧。“loki最先开口，说出了这个已被证实的猜想，来打破之前那一阵让他心烦意乱的寂静。  
“不错，我很佩服，“odin回答道，好似在思索些什么”通常要问多少问题才会发现？“  
“20到30个相互对照的问题，”loki说道，想要弄清楚这是怎么回事，恐怕是要和这个老头兜点圈子，他抢先问道“您的‘儿子’很显然已经远远超过了其他人，这非常了不起，我必须承认，幸好最后的一问挡住了他，不然。。。。“loki假笑了一下”不然。。。。。well，我可能就要被炒鱿鱼了，研发过程肯定很不容易吧？“  
Odin听了，哼笑了一下，loki知道他听出了自己的意图，不过本来，他就对瞒过这个老家伙不抱太大希望，正当他在思考别的对策时，博士却自己开口了“这实际上并不难，只要你知道突破口在哪里。“  
“它不知道自己是什么，“loki眯起了眼睛，替他做出了答案，已经没有必要再去装作什么”它怎么会不知道自己是什么？“他问出了之前一直悬在他心头的问题，很显然地，thor并不知道自己是个复制人，如此的行为，究竟是出于什么目的？  
“商业是我们的目标，‘比人类更像人类’是我们的座右铭” odin回答，他西装马甲口袋露出的表链闪着金光“thor是个实验，仅此而已。“  
“那么这个实验的具体目的何在？”loki在心里冷哼一声，这些有钱人的路数，他再熟悉不过了，blake博士微微地抬头，似乎早就知道loki不会这么轻易放弃，继续说道：“你看，时间久了，人们开始越发对他们有了一种奇怪的妄想，有要求，我们就需要去满足，但是毕竟他们缺乏情感经验，只有4年的时间去积累，所以，如果我们赐予他们过去，创造出他们情感上的依靠和安慰。。。。”  
“就能够更好的控制它们。。。。。。”loki明白了，这就像产品的更新换代，这的确是一个让它们更加稳定顺从的办法，但某种意义上，尽管他很不愿意承认，也会让它们更像人类，这让loki感到一阵恶寒“记忆，你指的是记忆。”  
博士点点头，似乎对他的回答感到十分满意“没错，我正是让他拥有了过去的记忆。”  
“但这是属于谁的记忆？”loki追问道，以证实他的另一个猜测“以现在的技术，显然记忆不可能被凭空造出来，它们肯定来自某处。”  
老人听了，笑了一下，眼里多了一丝赞许“你的确是个聪明的年轻人，frost先生，我告诉你他是我的儿子，某种意义上，他也的确是我的儿子，除了被我创造以外，他也拥有我儿子所有的外貌和记忆。”  
“那你的儿子呢？”loki问，话题进行到这一步，他已经莫名开始觉得脊背发凉了，“真正的thor在哪里？发生了什么？”  
“他死了，许多年前，因为战争。。。。但我们不会具体讨论这个，伤心的往事，没什么值得说的”博士的眼里闪过一丝悲凉，他看向loki，仿佛知道他在怀疑什么”不过你也不用担心，你要理解，这只是一个老人对过去的怀念罢了，我并没有指望能使他起死回生，你今天也看到了，这是不可能的。如我之前所说，thor是我们的一个实验，他的目的是为了公司能够更好地赢利，仅此而已。”  
Loki点点头，准备离开，觉得他不需要再问些什么了。虽然博士的做法他并不赞同，这是危险的，利用它们，让它觉得自己是他的儿子。。。。这甚至让loki觉得有些厌恶，即使他从未关心过这些复制人，他想起了自己的父亲，laufey，那个冷酷的男人，这令他有些反胃，但是话说回来，他又在想些什么呢？假货就是假货，他们永远无法成为人类。  
但是odin为什么想要这几个假货死呢？也许。。。。和这个实验有关  
鉴于他一直都是一个怀疑论者，临走前，loki向博士请求能否看一下thor的档案，每个复制人，应该都有这样一个东西。  
神奇的是，odin居然同意了。

 

路上，loki的思维没有一刻能够得到停息，他读过了thor的档案，上面他所有的信息和植入的记忆被写得一清二楚，虽然odin blake的实验似乎已经是到此为止，但仅仅是一个记忆的作用，就能让一个复制人通过如此多的问题，如果给它们更多的记忆，加上4年以上的寿命，那么是不是意味着，它们能通过测试呢？  
顿时，loki感到毛骨悚然，但这些问题如同深渊一般，让他忍不住进一步往里探索。  
loki联想到之前thor的漂亮脸蛋上一闪而过的惊恐神色，为什么呢？  
如果是我们的所有经历和记忆让我们成为人类，如果，这个假设成立。。。。是我们的过去的各种经验让我们自己产生了相应的情感反应。。。。。  
那么我们和这些复制人又有什么区别呢？  
莫名地，一种颤抖由他的骨髓发出，结果如何，loki不敢想象。。。。。。这种想法让他在心里上产生了强烈的抗拒，这些假货。。。。。不，他不能接受，可又想不到如何反驳。  
突然，警车里的通讯仪发出响声，打断了loki的思绪，请求接通的全息投影冒了出来，来电的人是瓦尔基里。  
Loki接通了，酗酒女警无奈的脸出现在了投影中,她可能找到了案子的新线索。  
“真是谢天谢地！我还以为你死在哪个阴沟里了呢，如果真是这样，我可要喝一杯好好庆祝一下，”瓦尔基里讽刺地说道“怎么回事？我已经呼叫你很多次了，这让我很恼火。”  
Loki不禁嘴角抽搐，这个该死的女人从来就没有说过一句好话，毫不客气地回敬道：“我已经告诉过你了，瓦尔基里警官，我在blake那里，那儿是不允许带通信设备进去的，怎么了？”  
“出事了，”瓦尔基里回答道，表情变得严肃起来“有人死了。”  
“谁？”loki问。  
瓦尔基里停顿了一下，随后发出了一阵叹息“你可能要做好心里准备。”  
Loki突然有了一种不好的预感。  
“是芙蕾雅，芙蕾雅死了。“


	4. Chapter 4

子弹在她的额头上留下了一个小洞，十分地干净，你可以透过这边直接看到另一头。  
芙蕾雅就这样躺在那里，金发失去了光泽，变得干燥，周围的人有的在采样，有的在拍照，瓦尔基里在和发现她尸体的邻居交谈，只有loki站在那里，看着她。  
他们已经有差不多三个月没有见面了，讽刺的是，当她活着的时候，loki对这个女人只有无限的厌倦，现在她死了，loki却想颤抖地告诉她，他此刻看起来很美。  
也许他心底里还是很喜欢她的，这个臭婊子。  
她被放在了自己家里的床上，邻居发现她的时候，她还盖着被子，蒙着头。白色床单上透出了一大滩血迹，芙蕾雅的双手放在小腹上，眼睛紧闭，竟显得有些安详，仿佛在举行一场葬礼。  
loki看得出来，芙蕾雅不是死在这张床上，她还穿着鞋，上面有些泥土的痕迹，是的，她甚至不是死在自己家里，显然，凶手在杀死她之后，把她抬了回来，放在了床上，摆成了这个姿势，并帮她合上了眼。  
这样做。。。。。好像，就好像在对死者表达一种歉意，凶手并不想要杀死她。  
进一步推断，在不惊动这所公寓的其他人的情况下，冒险把尸体抬回来的途径只有一个，那就是爬窗，可芙蕾雅所在的房间有五十层那么高，那么能做到这点的只有一种东西。。。。  
复制人。  
为什么呢？为什么他们要杀死芙蕾雅？为什么还要大费周章地来到她家？  
或许，她知道了什么她不该知道的事情。  
可是，为什么芙蕾雅会知道这些呢？  
“有什么想法？大侦探？”瓦尔基里在他身旁问道，打断了loki，一边用手里的小刀不停地削着手中的小木块，这是这位女警众多奇怪的癖好之一。loki厌烦地对他的同事翻了个白眼，没有再理会她，如果她那被酒精冲昏的大脑真的愿意转一转，就不会问他这么愚蠢的问题了。见loki的反应，瓦尔基里识趣地摆摆手，示意他继续， loki向衣柜走去，直觉告诉他，他会在那里找到些什么。  
果然，他找到了，那是一叠相片，上面是各种不同的人，但对象大多是一些男人的背影和侧面，其中有的是和某个女人见面，照片的视角，就好像是在偷拍一样。  
Loki想起来，那晚他们在酒吧初次见面的时候，芙蕾雅笑着告诉他，自己从事摄影工作，原来，是这种摄影工作。  
芙蕾雅是个私家侦探，是的，就是收钱替人监视自己丈夫的那种。  
怪不得她如此想摆脱现在的生活。  
一时间loki觉得想笑，其实他很早就隐约有了这种猜测，只不过当时他并不在乎，也不想去了解，他认识她的唯一目的只有性，现在好了，他那时的冷漠反过来咬了他一口。  
芙蕾雅最初接近他是有目的的吗？她有受人所托吗？  
Loki摇摇头，不再去想这个无关的问题，无论如何，这下可以得出结论，芙蕾雅拍到了什么东西，以至于这些假货必须要杀掉她。但按照现在的形况来说，他们来晚了一步，照片很可能已经被拿走了，loki扫描了一遍，现场也没有留下任何指纹或者有用线索。  
太干净了，这不正常，即使他们的领头是一个智慧型的复制人，不到4年的经验，不可能让他们的手段如此老练，除非。。。。。。。  
Loki想到了odin的实验，想到了thor，这几个复制人，肯定和这项实验有关。  
这个老头还有很多事情没有告诉他。  
调查进行到现在，似乎线索已经中断了，瓦尔基里看上去已经放弃了，她收起小刀，准备回到警车里。  
“别再傻站着了，”她对loki说道，叹了口气“听着，我知道她死了你可能非常难过，但是这里什么有用的鬼玩意儿都查不到。”她说话的同时，其他人正在把芙蕾雅的尸体抬起来，装进袋子。  
不，loki心想，还有什么，他肯定还漏掉了什么，非常重要的东西。  
芙蕾雅有一个习惯，她总喜欢舔自己左边的门牙。  
“打开袋子。”loki突然命令道，抬着尸体袋子的人愣住了，他就干脆走上前去，自己打开了袋子，在瓦尔基里和其他人投来的怪异的眼神中掰开了芙蕾雅的嘴巴，捏住了她左边的门牙。  
牙齿被轻易的拔了下来，准确地说，那不是牙齿，而是一个微型闪存盘。  
哈，loki就知道，这个聪明的女人，总喜欢留上一手备后，这点和他倒是很像。  
“我们有线索了。”loki说道。

 

走进公寓的电梯，loki缓缓地舒了一口气，今天发生的一切，似乎都超出了他的预料。  
他们只找到一个线索，那4个假货还没有任何动向，blake有事情瞒着他，而且他还没想到办法能让他开口。  
事情在变得越来越复杂，就如同他此刻的心情。  
一方面，他对这种久违地挑战感到无比地兴奋，一方面，他又感到愤怒，这种一筹莫展地滋味让他十分地不快，芙蕾雅这个贱人居然死了，而且知道得也许比他还多。。。。。。  
还有很小的一部分，他感到内疚，觉得她的死是他的错。。。。  
Loki晃晃脑袋，他讨厌这种感受，不，只有软弱的人才会对他人感到愧疚，而他绝不是其中之一。  
他觉得自己需要喝一杯。  
电梯的门开了，不想外边站着一个人，出于职业习惯，loki敏捷地拔出了腰间的枪，这时，他才看清，面前的人，是thor。  
Thor穿着休闲服，身披透明的塑料雨衣，站在他的面前，看见loki的反应，他后退了几步，蓝眼里有些惊恐。  
“抱歉，我吓到你了吗？”thor说道，他脱下雨衣的兜帽，金发由于外面下雨，有些湿漉漉的，见对方没有反应，又不好意思地笑笑说道“frost先生，你能别再用枪指着我了吗？”  
Loki松了口气，把枪放下，忍不住在心里翻着白眼，天知道他刚刚差点一枪结果了odin blake最重要的产品。  
“你来这里做什么？”loki烦躁地说道，没有一丝对付这个假货的心情，他走出电梯“这不是你该来的地方。”  
“我来想来见你，所以一直在这里等，”thor说道，讨人厌地跟了过来，舔了舔薄薄的嘴唇，似乎在考虑该不该说接下来的话，表情十分认真，又好像在试探什么“我父亲，在测试后他和你说了些什么，你能告诉我吗？”  
哼，他父亲，这个家伙，还在傻乎乎地以为自己是个人类，这让loki更加没有好气，他把磁卡插进房门，打开，留下冷冰冰的一句话“去问他吧。”  
“但是他不愿意见。。。。。”  
话还没说完，loki就“砰”的一声把门关上了。  
很好，就是这样，loki心想，他，不，它是个假货，讨厌的假货，而你是负责杀掉它们的，没有必要和它多费口舌，是的，没有必要，过那么一会儿，它就会放弃离开的，没错。。。。。  
可是。。。。。  
可是，万一他不走呢？真的就要这样把它留在外面吗？要是odin blake的人找上门来，他又要怎么解释？  
“求你了，frost先生，”门外发出咚的一声，似乎是对方把脑袋轻轻撞在了门上，声音里满是无助“我找不到其他人，父亲他无论如何都不愿意再见我，我。。。。。我不知道。。。。。你是唯一一个能帮助我的人了。。。。。。“接着，又是咚的一声。  
他妈的，loki在心里咒骂道。  
他开开门，thor见状，抬起了脑袋，原先皱起的眉头松了开来。  
“进来吧，“loki无奈地说道”别乱碰我的东西。“  
Thor对loki露出了灿烂的笑容，水蓝的双眼里满是感激。  
“谢谢你!“thor说道，好像差一点就要拥抱他。  
这也许是他有史以来做出的最错误的决定，loki心想。

 

一个银翼杀手让一个复制人进入了他的家，听起来就像一个天大的笑话，然而，这种讽刺的状况的确发生在了loki的身上。  
“那个是真的吗？”thor指着loki桌上的仙人掌盆栽问道，想伸手去摸，但随后似乎又想起这株盆栽主人之前的警告，乖乖地收回了手，紧接着，又微笑着问道“我能叫你loki吗？一直这么正式的称呼感觉怪怪的。“  
好吧，这绝对是个错得不能再错的决定，“不行。“loki回答道，脱下风衣外套和绿色围巾，拿起身旁的威士忌，倒了一杯下肚，心里感到确信无疑。  
Thor瘪了瘪嘴，点点头，站在客厅里，他完美的高大身材在这间小公寓里显得有些尴尬，四处张望后，只得不知所措地把双手握在一起，看向loki。  
loki又喝了一口酒，他可以看出thor对他手中液体的渴望，但他不打算和他分享，他让他进来的目的只是为了让他能离开，而不是越待越久。  
既然thor想知道答案，那么告诉他也无妨，正好，也能气气blake那个老头子，想到这儿，loki不禁有些得意地勾起了嘴角，引得对面的人又是一脸困惑。  
如果他告诉thor真相，他会是个什么反应？loki对此感到十分好奇，但是他也明白，这对thor来说是个残忍的决定，不过，话说回来，这个世界从来都不是一个仁慈的地方。  
是的，他从来也不是什么同情心泛滥的人，而现在他只想速战速决，好早一点休息，这漫长的一天已经够令他恼火的了。  
正当loki打算回答thor之前的问题时，thor却先开口了  
“那个测试，我没有通过，对吧。。。。。”他说道，声音有些失落“我是个复制人，是这样吗？”  
啊哈，看来他也不是愚蠢到不可救药，loki挑了挑眉，thor的很多行为总是出乎他的预料  
“没错，”loki点点头“那么你应该明白我和‘你父亲’都说了些什么，来这里再确定一遍是没有任何意义的。”  
“但是，怎么会？” thor似乎没有被这句话伤到，继续追问下去，语气变得困惑和急切“我有父亲和母亲，记得童年发生的所有事情。。。。。。”他从口袋里掏出一张照片，上面是一个女人和小男孩，他们都是金发蓝眼“这是我母亲和我，我们。。。。”  
“还记得你八岁的时候吗？”loki打断了他的话，没有耐心再听下去“你去野外，遇到了一条快死的蛇，你偷偷把它带回家，悉心照料，但是几周后它不见了，你为此大哭了一场，你把这件事告诉过任何人吗？你的父母，还是朋友？”  
Thor愣住了，显然没有料到loki会知道这些。  
“你记得高中时的朋友amora吗？”loki继续说道“那天你十六岁生日，在家里庆祝，她带你从地下室溜了出去，跑到了一间废弃的大楼，你们喝醉了，她说要和你玩医生的游戏，脱光了自己的衣服，把你的手放在了她的胸上，然后，她亲了你。“  
“她亲了我。。。“thor颤抖地重复道，  
“接着呢？“loki反问道，又抿了一口酒  
“接着。。。。。我跑掉了。。。“thor回答道，眼里满是悲伤和恐惧。  
“因为你害怕了，你知道你和其他人不一样，你喜欢男人，对吗？你从没有告诉过任何人，甚至是你的父亲。“loki无情地说道，想以此说服眼前的人离开”植入，你的记忆是被植入的，我读了你的档案，这些不是你的记忆，是别人的，那是属于odin blake的儿子，真正的thor的记忆。“  
一时间，眼前的金发男人沉默了，他低下头去，看向手中的那张照片，好似在思考着什么，接着他抬起头，蓝眼里怀着最后一丝希望。  
“即使。。。。我不是他的儿子，我不是真正的thor“他说道，声音近乎是哀求了”但是。。。。。所有的这些记忆，对我来说都是真真切切的，我思考，我有自己的感受，我需要吃饭和睡觉，这难道都没有意义吗？这难道。。。。。都不能证明，我拥有灵魂吗？“  
一系列问题，恰好触碰了近几天萦绕在loki心头最深层的恐惧，这令他感到怒火中烧，果然，和一个假货是解释不通的。  
“哈!是吗？你觉得自己有灵魂，和我们一样？“loki讽刺地说道，这个东西已经浪费了他足够多的时间，居然还要做这样非分的妄想！”你在想什么呢？你这个自以为是的东西，不，你没有灵魂，所有你现在的感受不过是对过去的一种模仿，是你脑中的程式而已。“  
“不，这不是真的，我。。。。“thor皱起眉头，上前一步想要反驳，可loki却打断了他。  
“哦是的，这是真的，“loki语气冷漠，眯起眼来”你是一个复制人，一个可悲的假货，blake公司的实验品。“  
“别说了。。。。请你别再说了。。。。“thor说道，双拳开始渐渐地握紧，手中的照片被捏皱，显然loki的话让他痛苦万分，他低下头，艰难地喘息着。  
“我为什么要停下？“loki接着说道，丝毫不打算给对方任何缓解的机会，对他发出嘲笑”你就是一个假货，一个由odin造出来的玩偶，你不是人类，也永远无法成为人类，你什么都不是，更别提拥有灵魂了，你。。。。。“  
“我说了别再说了！”loki还没反应过来，thor便愤怒地大吼道，把他推到了墙上，举起了紧握的拳头对准了他，面色赤红，浑身都在颤抖，复制人的力气很大，这一撞把loki弄得背部生疼，他突然意识到，在现在的情况下，thor可以轻易地杀死他。  
Loki摸向口袋里的小刀，打算随时准备还击，等他终于缓过疼痛，看向thor时，却发现，他的脸上早已没有了任何怒气，悲伤的泪水从那双如天空般干净的眼中流了下来。  
为什么？。。。。。。为什么要哭呢？为什么你能够哭呢？  
像是才意识到自己做了什么，thor放开loki，瞪大了眼睛，一连后退了好几步。  
“对不起。。。。。”thor说道，一脸的歉意，“我想我应该离开了。。。。。”  
他胡乱地抹掉了脸上的泪水，再次看向loki时，眼中满是绝望。  
莫名的，loki想起了梦中的那双眼睛。  
“再见，frost先生。”thor说道，等loki回过神时，他早已消失在了门口。  
Loki看向被thor仍在地上的照片，已经被他捏得皱成了一团，他把它捡起来展开，上面的男孩笑得是如此的快乐。  
他开始后悔刚刚说的那些话了。


	5. Chapter 5

Loki把牙齿状的闪存盘插入查看器，揉了揉眼睛。  
他没有睡好，又做了那个奇怪的梦，导致他早早地就醒了过来，一连喝了好几杯咖啡，可是仍然没有缓解他浑身的不适感，昨天他几乎是把自己灌醉才睡着的，loki也不知道自己为什么要这样，通常这并不是他的作风。  
也许这是因为你对昨天的事感到愧疚，你不该说那样的话，也许，你后悔自己没有追上去。一个声音在他的脑海里这样说道。  
不不不，才没有那回事，loki在心里反驳道，说服着自己，你没说错什么，他就是那种东西，你只不过在阐述一个事实而已，昨天发生了太多的破事，你感到压力有些大，仅此而已。  
但是，为什么他要哭呢？为什么他能哭呢？loki干银翼杀手这行很久了，他退役过各种各样的复制人，但他们没有一个能够像他那样反应，或许他只是受那些记忆的影响，或许这不过是程式让他做出的反应，可是那双眼睛。。。。。。蓝色的眼睛，充满了恐惧和悲伤，太真实了，好像他真的害怕自己不过是一堆有机零件组成的冰冷机器，好像他真的对真正存活在这世上充满了渴望与无力。。。。。就如同一个人一样。。。。。。  
而loki最不愿意承认的是，那一刻，他的心里真的为他感到刺痛了。他真不明白自己是怎么了，要知道，他从小就发过誓，除了自己，不会再去关心其他任何人，更何况他只是一个假货。  
可如果他，这个假货真的拥有感情，他真的因他感到受伤了呢。  
Loki捋了捋已经有些发油了的黑色长发，不愿再去想这些事情，现在，他只需要把全部的精力都放在工作上，是的，如果他还想弄清楚odin在搞什么鬼，顺便赚到足够的钱去世外殖民地，他最好这么做。  
读取的进度条早已加载完毕，各种文件出现在了显示屏上，loki点开它们，希望能找到和这件案子相关的照片，可是很奇怪的是，这些照片上面，除了一些房屋和市井上的普通居民，在没有其他什么特别的了，loki反复地盯着它们，可仍然是找不出任何线索。  
也许他想错了，芙蕾雅根本什么都没留下。  
正当loki有些失望地叹气时，显示屏左下角的一张照片吸引了他的注意。  
Loki点开来，那是一个人的背影，他走在街头，披着黑色斗篷，显得非常的奇怪，loki无法辨别他的身份，甚至是他的性别，可能他只是一个不想被妻子认出身份的偷情丈夫，或者是反过来，不过，对loki而言，这张照片的重点并不在这个人身上。  
“放大224到176。”loki对查看器说道，机器收到指令，运作了起来，发出滴滴的声音，照片随之被放大，停留在了这个人身上“向右移动。。。。。停”图像移动到这个人的右边，在离他有一定距离的远处，还有几个反方向走着的人，那是个一家三口，其中的小女孩，戴着眼睛，被她的家长牵着。  
“放大34到46。”loki继续说道，照片被放大到女孩右边的镜片上，使他能够看清玻璃片上反射出的影像。  
遗憾的是，由于镜片上的白色反光，loki仍然无法识别这个披着黑色斗篷的人的面容，但是，他认出了上面的另外一个人。  
在这个人身旁的斜后方，有一个女人，正警惕地看向四周，这个女人不是别人，正是sif，那四个复制人之一。  
“再放大34到46。”Loki对着机器说道，图像继续运动，停在了sif的手臂上，“向下移动，停下。”照片正好移动到了她的手腕上，上面绑着一个手链“放大。。。。。。停”手链被放大在屏幕上，里面镶嵌的细小的菱形红宝石露了出来。  
只有在一个地方，你才能赚得到这样的红宝石。  
萨卡拳击场。  
要说为什么loki了解这个地方，原因很简答，他们伟大公正的警长，私底下却是这个地下拳击场的股东之一，自然，他也是那里的常客，自从loki跟他打好关系后，就时常带他去那里喝酒观赛，真没想到，这个假货居然在这种地方，不过，这也不难解释，在地球找一份活干并不容易，更别说是可以隐藏身份的那种了，地下拳击手只用化名，只要来比赛，打赢对手，就可以得到奖金，这份暴力的工作对于这些复制人来说再合适不过了。  
Loki关掉显示器，准备要马上出门，突然觉得，有什么的地方不对劲。  
有人，在看着他。  
Loki猛地转过脑袋，看向阳台，一个黑色的身影从他眼前一闪而过，他快速地跑过去，向阳台四周张望，可那个影子已经不见了。  
Loki吐了口气，皱起了眉头，可能是他想多了，最近发生的这些事情，让他变得疑神疑鬼的。  
但在他的脑后，有个声音却告诉他，他可能已经被人盯上了。

 

2069年的纽约街头虽是仍旧繁华，但已经体现出了它自身早已颓废不堪的本质，穿着奇装异服的人们举着荧光雨伞走在拥挤的路上，非法移民者用他们带着家乡口音的英语叫卖着，等到警员出现，又快速地藏匿起来，一阵烟雾飘过，那是化着浓妆的妓女，正在抽着大麻，你可以看到她用手术做成的第三个奶子，鸽子从眼前晃过，可是它们没有一只是真的。  
Loki挥了挥手，以驱散这些市井带来的恶心气息，很快，他就进入了萨卡拳击场，这里是一个比外面更加拥挤的地方，人们围着擂台坐下，等着拳击手上场，他们有的发出吵闹的呼喊和交谈声，有的看着手头的钞票，苦恼今天该投谁的赌注，你会惊奇的发现，无论在什么时代，人们对暴力总是有着高涨的热情。loki走向旁边的吧台，要了一杯马提尼，找了个位子坐下，他已经联系了警长，他们会在他完成任务之后赶到，现在，就只等着猎物自己送上门了。  
Loki看了看表，离比赛开始还有15分钟的样子，抿了一口手中的酒，随意地转过头，视线落在了角落里一个没人使用的公用通讯仪上。  
一个想法莫名地出现在了Loki的脑海里，还没等他意识过来，自己就已经走到通讯仪前了。  
他从怀里掏出那张被捏烂的相片，使用了语音模式，拨通了他之前在档案上看到的那串号码。  
也许他可以和他道个歉，跟他说个谎，告诉他自己之前说的不是真的，他不是个复制人。。。。。或者。。。。或者随便说些什么。。。。。  
“您好，这里是thor blake，请问您是？”熟悉的声音从通讯仪里传来，引得loki莫名心头一颤，一时间，他居然不知道说什么好，之前想的那些话硬是堵在了喉咙里，他巧舌如簧的技能居然消失了。  
快点。。。。。快点啊！说点什么，随便什么都行。  
“您好？请问您还在吗？”似乎是意识到了对方的沉默，通讯仪另一头的人问道，声音中多了一份关切，听起来如蜜糖般浓郁甜美“您没事吧？”  
然而最终，他还是一句话都没能说出来。  
操！  
Loki懊恼地挂断了通讯仪，抓了抓头发，他在想什么？他干嘛要跟他通话？他是一个假货，他不应该对他有任何感受，更不应该去主动联系他，还想要和他说那种愚蠢的话，简直是疯了！真是。。。。。。  
“女士们先生们，”主持人的声音从话筒传了出来，语气浮夸，把loki拉回了现实“我们的比赛马上就要开始了！首先，让我们欢迎第一位参赛者，阿斯加德女战神！”  
台下的观众连连喝彩，只有loki，握紧了腰间的枪。

 

 

比赛结束了，不出loki的预料，这个假货靠着自己本身的优势赢得了冠军，很遗憾，这即将成为它短暂的一生中最后的一次胜利了。  
Loki走到后台，整了整衣服和头发，露出了他标志性的假笑。  
“您好小姐，我是这个拳击场的投资人之一，请问能问您几个问题吗？”他迎上前去，截住了这个正要离开的复制人“您今天的表现实在是太精彩了，实不相瞒，这是我看过的最棒的比赛。”  
“是吗？”这个叫sif假货说道，解开了她之前为了比赛扎着的马尾辫，她有着一双和他一样的绿色眼睛，此刻正向他投来不信任的目光“你想问些什么？”  
“well，是这样的，”loki说着，在脑中斟酌着词汇“其实我也不是要问什么问题，我看了您的比赛，觉得您真的是一位特别有潜力的选手，最近我们还要举行一场更大的比赛，如果您有兴趣，能否容我请您喝一杯，我们好具体地聊聊？”  
眼前的人上下打量了一下他，loki知道她已经起了疑心。  
“不用了，如果你想说什么，在这里说就行了。“她说道，叉起了腰，loki明白想找个没人的地方干掉她并不容易。  
“这就很麻烦了，您看，这个比赛的奖金。。。。嗯。。。。我不敢说，总之是不少“loki皱皱眉，装出一副苦恼的样子，像防备其他人似的看看周围，低声说道”如果我们在这里说，让您的竞争对手听到了，恐怕。。。。。不太合适吧？“  
这个女假货眯起了眼睛，眼神危险，看的loki莫名起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，手慢慢地向藏在风衣里的枪摸过去。  
可是随后，她便只是挑挑眉，手从腰上放了下来。  
“好吧。“她点点头，loki不禁松了口气。  
“好极了，“loki歪嘴笑笑，觉得自己的得逞了”那我们。。。。。。“  
还没等他反应，女人的眼神瞬间变得凶狠了起来，猛地踹向了loki的肚子，便一溜烟地跑了。  
该死的！  
Loki忍住腹部的疼痛，向前追去。


	6. Chapter 6

“闪开！快给我闪开！“loki朝着这些碍事的路人大喊着，向前追赶，街上各种交通工具发出刺耳的鸣叫声，红绿灯醒目的光线时明时灭，这个假货远远地超过了他，跑上了前面的公交车，起初loki觉得自己跟丢了，直到他想起来，可以直接穿过几个街区抄近道截住她，于是loki翻过栏杆，在楼房的之间穿行，终于正好在一个街道的拐角，看到她正好从车上下来。  
看见loki，女人惊恐地睁大了眼睛，朝反方向跑去。  
只是这回，她再也跑不掉了。  
Loki连忙举起了枪，扣动扳机，他开了一枪，一枪，又一枪。  
这个复制人跑向loki对面的服装店，冲破了一层又一层的玻璃展柜，使得里面的人体模特纷纷散架，直到她打破最后一层玻璃，才终于倒下，没了气。  
Loki走上前去，他低头看向她，这个曾经被称为sif的假货，她的头发散乱，侧脸趴在地上，身体周围的玻璃碎片沾满了她的鲜血，绿色的眼睛仍然惊恐地睁着。  
这一切看上去是那么真实，好像她真的为自己性命难保而感到恐惧，好像。。。。。。  
他杀死了一个真正的人。  
其实她完全可以反抗，凭借她的力气，她完全是有机会杀死他的。  
然而她却没有，就好似她并不想要和他们作对，她只是。。。。。  
只是想要活着而已。。。。。。  
一时间，loki感到，人类和复制人的界限变得模糊了，在以前，他从没有见过复制人在临死前有这样的反应，她冲破一层层玻璃，就好像冲破了人类和他们之间的一层层屏障。。。。。。  
他都做了些什么？  
枪从loki的手中滑落，他抬起头，看见在这家商店的另一头，有一个有着金色短发和胡子男人的正在盯着他，愤怒地看着眼前的这一幕，loki认出来，这个人是范达尔。  
“哇哦，你干的不错，“警长在他身后说道，瓦尔基里跟在他的身边，loki转过身子，才发现警队的人已经赶到这里来收拾残局了，等他再次回望对面时，那个人已经不见了。  
“你在看什么呢？“警长问道，对他的走神表示疑惑”老天爷，loki，你看起来就和这个被你报废在这里的复制人一样糟糕。“  
“我有点累了，仅此而已。“loki皱皱眉说道，看着其他警员把sif的瘫软的尸体抬走，天知道他现在有多想喝一杯，来理清他此刻混乱不堪的大脑。  
“随你便吧，“警长耸耸肩，显然是不信他这套，但也并不在乎，对着身旁的瓦尔基里说道”你可向他学着点，瓦尔基里，这个人简直就是个单人屠宰场。“  
单人屠宰场。。。。。。不知为什么，此刻这个词只让loki感到无比的厌恶，瓦尔基里看着他，好像琢磨出了他的不对劲，但并没有说什么，继续拿小刀雕刻着那个小木块，它已经有了一些雏形。  
“幸好你们没在萨卡里边打起来，不然这个星球上我最喜欢的地方就要遭殃了，“警长蹬了蹬眼睛，做了一个夸张的表情”well，无论如何，恭喜你了，一个已经倒下了，还有四个。“  
四个？这是什么意思？他已经杀掉一个了，怎么还会有四个？  
“是三个。“loki反驳道，脸色阴沉，没由来地对警长的口误感到愤怒。  
“哦不不不，是四个，“警长说道，一脸的理所应当”还有那个你在Blake公司测试的复制人。“  
一时间，loki只感觉得脑子一片空白。  
“什么？”他震惊地说道，感觉心里沉到了谷底。  
“是的，就是他，thor，你记得吧？他消失了，哈，他甚至不知道自己是个复制人，Blake说这和什么大脑植入有关。”警长调侃般地说道，仿佛在开一个玩笑“我走了，这事儿完了之后，我们再好好喝一杯，拜拜。”他拍了拍loki的肩膀，招呼了一下瓦尔基里，便向警车走去了。  
瓦尔基里回头看了眼loki，把一个蛇型的木雕放在了地上，也跟着警长离开了。  
Loki捡起木雕，想起了thor的档案，他看着警车上升到空中，只觉得非常的疲惫。  
他会杀掉thor吗？他能杀掉thor吗？  
Sif的尸体又浮现在了他的脑中。  
Loki觉得自己无法给出答案，也许原来他会毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，可是现在。。。。。他不知道。。。。。  
Loki揉了揉鼻梁，感到自己没有力气再想下去了，他最好赶紧回家，把自己灌醉，等第二天头脑清醒了，再决定接下来该怎么做。  
他没走几步，刚从人群中挤出，就猛地被一个人抓住了衣领。  
范达尔把他一把拽了过来，推到了一个面包车上，撞得他全身的骨头都随之颤动，loki想掏出枪，可是被对方看出，把他的枪扔到了远处的地上。  
“你杀了她，”这个复制人愤怒地盯着loki，声音颤抖“你个混蛋，你杀了她！”还没等loki回应，他就迎上了重重的一拳，鲜血立马从他的嘴里吐出，范达尔又把他拽了起来，扔到墙壁的另一头，loki吃痛的叫出声来，忍着拔出腰间的小刀，却再次被范达尔打掉，这下他彻底没了招，又被揍了一拳，鼻血留了出来，他可以清晰地听到自己鼻梁断裂的声音。  
“活在恐惧中的滋味怎么样？”看出了对方此刻的艰难处境，范达尔狠狠地问道，这句话深深地击中了loki，在他的脑海里回荡。  
“你们以为可以随便的控制我们，可以比我们活得更久，凭什么？”说着他又把loki扔到了一辆车的前窗上，使得loki又猛吐了一口鲜血“很快，我就让你见识见识，我会活得比你久！”  
他走上前去，按住loki的脖子，想要把他掐死，无论loki如何挣扎，都毫无用处，他的脸开始变得通红，青筋在暴露在上面。  
有那么一瞬间，他感觉自己想要放弃。  
正当他感到自己的意识正在慢慢消失时，掐着他的那双手停下了。  
随着“砰”的一声，子弹穿过了范达尔的头颅，他倒下了。  
Loki大口咳嗽，好不容易才缓过来劲，他抬起头，看向站在不远处的开枪者。  
Thor举着枪，站在那里，意识到自己做了什么，他手一抖，放掉了手中的枪，看向loki，一脸的震惊。


	7. Chapter 7

“别动，不然以后你帅气的鼻子长歪了可别怪我。”thor半开玩笑地说道，认真地用卫生棉球小心擦拭着loki的伤口，他扶着他回到了公寓，在loki简单地清洗完自己脸上和嘴里的血后，thor还是坚持要给他的伤口进行消毒，他把他扶上沙发躺下，坐在旁边的椅子上，药水碰到loki的鼻梁，刺痛使他的眉头紧皱，但随着眼前人轻柔地擦拭，这种疼痛感很快就得到缓解，变得舒服了起来。  
“你是怎么找到我的？“loki问，看着thor此刻专注的蓝眼睛。  
“我接到了你的语音通话，追踪到它的来源并不是难事。“thor回答道，声音平静，似乎是料到了他会这么问。  
“你知道那是我？“loki说道，感到有些意外。  
“我猜的，“thor耸耸肩说道，微微地笑了一下”不过幸运的是，我猜对了。“  
“。。。。。。你不生气吗？“loki犹豫了一下，追问道，内心却早已急切地想知道眼前人的感受，”在我对你说了那些话之后。“  
Thor他抬起双眼，和loki对视，似乎在想该怎么回答，但随后又立马垂了下去，继续处理着伤口，睫毛显得浓密又卷曲。  
“不，“thor回答道，摇摇头“你只是在说你所认为的事实，不是故意的，我没什么好生气的，更何况，我也不知道。。。。你是不是对的。”他又笑了一下，只是这回，蓝眼睛里溢出的悲伤和苦涩再也瞒不过loki，窗外飞过的汽车的白色探照灯打了进来，照的他整个人似乎都在发光。  
“活在恐惧中的滋味怎么样？”范达尔的声音在他的脑海里回荡，sif  
的尸体随之浮现。  
顿时，loki只觉得心里如火烧般煎熬。  
“你是怎么知道如何处理伤口的？”loki问，长长地舒了口气，转移了话题。  
似乎对他问出这样的问题感到很意外，thor微微皱眉，仍旧认真地回答道  
“我不知道我会不会，我记得我在医学院上过学，我记得我学习过那些课程。。。。。”他把一缕掉到脸前的金发别到耳后，表情慢慢变得有些迷茫“我。。。。。我不知道那是我。。。。还是odin blake的儿子。。。。“他说着，仿佛自己是个第三者，使得loki心里又是一沉。  
“你处理得很好，我觉得。“不知怎么的，仿佛是急于打破此刻的寂静，这句话不受控的从loki的嘴边飘了出来，话音刚落，他就后悔了，立马撇过脸去，不再看thor，但是眼睛还是忍不住那边瞟。  
Thor愣了一下，随后，再次给了loki一个笑容，晶莹的蓝眼里不再是悲伤的了  
“谢谢。”他说道，就像上回他们见面那样。  
Loki感觉好受一些了。

 

Loki睁开眼，感觉身体恢复了不少，他已经很久没有这么舒服地睡过一觉了，转头望去，发现thor已经睡着了。  
他靠在长沙发旁的椅子上，脑袋向左边耷拉着，双手抱在胸前，随着平稳地呼吸上下起伏，之前一直绑着他头发的黑皮绳被解开，系到了他的手腕上，使得金发如瀑布一般披散下来，即使在昏暗的室内灯光下，仍显得是那么耀眼，他的睫毛微微颤动，眼睛在眼皮底下打着转，仿佛在做什么梦。  
此刻的thor，看起来就如同一尊罗马雕像般神圣。  
谁能想到呢，像他这样的大块头，熟睡时却是如此安稳，沉静。  
Loki看着他，一瞬间，一个念头闪过了他的脑海。  
顺着这个念头，他坐起身来，朝沙发另一头够去，拿起放在上面的枪，对准了thor的额头。  
开枪，loki在心里默念着，现在是最好的机会，你可以毫不费力地干掉他，完成你的工作，得到你想要的一切。  
真的吗？你真的要这么做？另一个声音在他的脑海里响起，他救了你，帮助了你，可你却要杀死他？  
闭嘴！loki在脑中反驳道，他是个假货，更何况，他现在睡着了，没关系的，是的，没关系的，他不会有任何感觉的，他甚至。。。。。  
正当loki狠狠地盯着thor的脑袋，努力说服着自己的时候，眼前的人似乎是被他紧张的喘息声吵醒，他皱皱眉，睁开湛蓝的双眼，看见此刻正在指着他的枪，脸上先是出现了震惊的神色，随后又逐渐恢复了平静。  
“开枪吧，”thor说道，脸上竟然是那么镇定“做你应该做的。”  
“什么。。。。。”  
“我说开枪吧，”他再次说道，眼神是无比的坚毅“我明白，没关系的。”  
“你不害怕吗？”loki问道，这回居然是轮到他感到困惑了。  
“我怕。。。。我怎么会不怕，”thor回答道，声音近乎是忍不住地颤抖了，但双眼仍然注视着loki，迸发出了前所未有的勇气“但如果你觉得，你所做的是正确的决定，这样做，能对我们所有人都好，那么就动手吧。”  
说完，他仰起头对上枪口，闭上了眼睛，仿佛准备接受死亡。  
而奇怪的是，这却莫名让loki觉得无比的愤怒。  
为什么？！为什么他不反抗？！为什么就这么放弃？！他就这么愿意牺牲自己让他杀掉他吗？！这个虚假恶心愚蠢的家伙，为什么？！  
为什么。。。。。他就不能少像人类一点。  
举着枪的手猛烈的颤抖，loki恼怒的把它扔到了一边，使得thor睁开眼，惊讶的看着他。  
“从blake公司走出来的那刻，你就应该知道自己要面对什么！” loki吼道，声音变得近乎是歇斯底里，“你他妈在想什么呢？！你这个蠢货！谁他妈的让你出去的？！谁他妈给你的胆子让你来找我的？！”  
“没有人告诉我要来！”thor反驳道，声音也随着loki变大“这是我做出的决定，是我自己想要来的，我这么做是因为。。。。“突然间，thor停顿了一下，他的音量变小了”是因为。。。。你没有说话，在语音通话里，我害怕。。。。。我害怕你出了什么事。。。。。“  
“为什么会害怕我出事？你他妈为什么会关心我？”  
“我关心你是因为。。。。“  
“因为什么？！“  
Thor看着loki，张开嘴想要说什么，但随后又闭上。  
“我关心你是因为，我。。。。。。有一种感觉，“最终，他还是开口了，蓝色的眼睛变得飘忽不定，仿佛在思考该如何措辞”这种感觉是。。。。。嗯，不对，是我对你。。。有一种感觉。。。“  
这下，loki全明白了。  
眼前的人舔了舔在灯光下泛着粉红色的薄唇，双颊也透出了淡淡的红晕，似乎在为自己的语无伦次而感到着急。  
“这种感觉是。。。。嗯。。。。。我，我也不知道。。。。。我说不清楚那是什么感觉，我。。。。。“  
还没等他反应过来，loki就吻上了他。  
他开始疯狂地啃咬起来，把舌头伸进thor的口腔，侵占着里面的空间，出乎他的意料，thor的嘴唇和舌头都十分的灵活和柔软，这让他感觉十分地舒服，似乎对这突如其来的亲吻感到震惊，thor瞪大了眼睛，有些惊恐的想把他推开，但随着loki不断地一次次进攻，慢慢地松开了手，开始配合着轻轻回吻起来。  
这味道，是如此的甜蜜。  
终于，loki意识到，他想要他，他是那么地想要他，是的，这种渴望也许从很早就已经开始了，甚至是在他们初次见面的时候，复制人也好，人类也好，他已经没有心情去在乎了，这些对他来说都已经无所谓了。  
现在，他只想拥有他，占有他，直到thor身上的每一根金黄的头发，每一寸肌肤，每一个人造的细胞，都是属于他的。  
他的。  
“去床上，“loki对thor用气声说道，一边亲吻着他，一边扶着他起身，把他推到了床边，thor顺从地随着loki的脚步，被半推着躺倒在床上，微卷的金色长发在床单上铺散开来。  
loki伸出手，脱掉了thor身上看起来毫无品味的休闲帽衫，他完美的身材随之露出，手臂和胸腹的肌肉线条是那么的流畅，充满质感，似乎显得十分结实，可当loki触碰它们，手指从胸部滑到小腹，就会意外的发现它们其实非常的弹软，他俯下身，从thor的侧颈开始亲吻，留下一个个红印，直到他的腹肌上，引得眼前的人开始大口地喘息，丰满的胸部上下起伏，蓝色的眼睛仿佛起了一层水雾，他探出身子，学习着loki，同样地亲吻他的脖子，回应着他，可是却十分地轻柔，不带一点loki的攻击性。  
隔着裤子，thor的下面已经立挺了起来，一如loki早已饥渴难耐的笔直的老二，他的脸蛋越发地通红，呼吸越来越急促，loki知道，他已经准备好了。  
loki起身，解开自己的衬衫扣子，把这件衣服脱掉扔到地上，他望向thor，此刻他充满欲望的蓝眼里夹杂着一丝担忧，loki明白，这是thor有生以来的第一次，有这种反应是很正常的。  
“相信我。”loki说道，语气镇定地安抚着眼前的人。  
“好的。”thor微微颤抖着回答道，声音如同巧克力般甜美诱人。  
Loki对thor咧嘴坏笑，扒掉了他的裤子，轻轻地让他翻过身去，thor趴着，紧实却又有弹力的翘屁股对着loki，让他觉得无比地抓狂。  
Loki拿起床头柜里的润滑剂倒在自己大而修长的手上，第一根手指进去时，thor发出的叫喊声差点没让他提前发射。  
“shhhhhh，没事的，别紧张，过一会儿就好了，”loki说道，接着又插入了一根手指，这回thor忍住了，和loki同样修长好看的手抓紧了床单，汗珠从额头冒了出来。  
等第四根手指进去时，loki再也等不下去了，他迫不及待地把手从thor已经变得比较松弛的后庭抽出，解开了自己的裤子，露出了已经恭候多时的巨大性器。  
Loki缓缓进入了thor的身体，随后又缓缓地拔出，等到thor差不多适应的时候，便开始变得猛烈了起来，他掐住他的细腰，是的，即便有着健壮的身躯，thor的腰肢仍然神奇的细巧，给他的上半身构造出完美的弧度，loki的老二在thor的体内快速地来回运动，摩擦着thor的内壁，极致的快感和疼痛使得复制人忍不住呻吟，喘息变得越来越剧烈，汗水浸湿金发，脸红得像是要滴血。  
“说你想要它！“loki兴奋地说道，感觉自己爽到了极点”说你喜欢它！你喜欢被这么操着！“  
“我。。。。。。想要它。。。。啊！“thor艰难地说道，觉得自己达到了高潮，白色的液体流到了床单上”我喜欢这个。。。。。。我。。。。。喜欢。。哈。。。。啊。。。被你这么操着，求你了。。。。。更，更多。。啊。。。。。别停下。。。。“  
Loki得意的笑了一下，展开了更加凶猛的攻势，thor又是大叫一声，享受地喘着粗气，等loki终于射进thor的身体时，他们俩个浑身都已经湿透了。  
Loki把性器抽出，躺倒在thor身边，一只手抱住他，觉得前所未有的舒爽。  
“我想我爱你。“thor闭着眼，脸上微微带着笑意，喃喃地对他说道。  
“睡吧，thor，你一定已经累了。”loki只是轻声说道，没有回应他，伸出抱着他的那只手，抚摸他湿漉漉的金发。

 

等到thor再次熟睡，loki从床上起身，看着他  
接下来该怎么做？loki思考着，一边开始穿衣服，扣上衬衫的扣子，你现在做出了这样的选择，是无法得到你之前所想要的东西的。  
是的，那些曾经的确是loki想要的东西，直到现在这份欲望也丝毫没有减弱，只不过现在，这里边多了一样东西，多了一个人，那就是thor。  
Loki穿上黑色风衣，伸手去捡thor扔在地上的帽衫，向兜里摸去，掏出了一个卡片状的物体。  
Blake公司的蓝色高级通行卡。  
你能想象吗？有了它，出入这个戒备森严的巨头公司简直是轻而易举。  
Loki歪嘴一笑，一个计划在他的脑中形成了。  
立起衣服的领子，loki亲吻了还在睡梦中的thor，悄悄离开了公寓。


	8. Chapter 8

他从后门进入了blake公司，躲过了几个巡查的守卫，没费多少劲，就进入了地下的档案室，这个巨大的地下库，是公司用来存放所有复制人信息的。  
他记得thor的编号，很快就找到了他档案所在的区域，拿出了之前看过的那份档案。  
但这并不是他要找的东西。  
为什么thor一从公司消失，odin就要对他痛下杀手，甚至不顾他是他们最重要的资产的事实。  
答案只有一个，那就是thor对他们太过重要了，他身上存在着什么秘密，以至于他们不惜杀死他，也不愿把这个秘密泄露出去。  
Loki向存放thor档案的格子上方摸去，在那里，他触碰到了一个开关。  
他按动这个开关，格子的下方被缓缓打开，里面出现了一个小型电脑，显示出输入密码的画面。  
果然。  
Loki哼笑了一声，掏出兜里的皮夹，取下存放在里面的绿色芯片，他在黑市上看到的这个玩意，为了得到它还和卖家打了一架，使得对方付出了一只手的代价，现在就看它管不管用了。  
他把芯片插入电脑，没过多久，密码就被破译了，两份电子日志出现在了屏幕上。  
其中的一份无法打开，里边的资料已经被完全的销毁，loki只能点开另一份，上面的内容使他震惊地睁大了眼睛。  
“项目目前情况稳定，器官没有受到伤害，可以进行受孕。”  
Loki连忙快速的阅读接下来的内容，以及thor所有的研发日志，得出了一个惊人的结论。  
Thor可以怀孕。  
从惊异中恢复过来，loki长舒一口气，内心一种狂喜油然而生。  
Thor可以怀孕，他会怀上他的孩子吗？虽然科学家们早已发明了可以使男人怀孕的技术，但仅限于人类，这种技术实行在复制人的身上，简直是一项无比重大的突破，同样的，这项技术的成功，还意味着一件事。  
意味着人类和复制人将再没有什么不同，他们甚至可以成为超越人类的一种存在。  
不知道为什么，loki不再对这个想法感到恐惧了。  
怪不得odin不想让这个秘密泄露出去，这项实验对全人类来说，都是一种挑战，战争随时有可能一触即发。  
但是现在，这个秘密已经被他所知晓了，loki在心里讽刺地笑道，亲爱的blake博士，如果你想保住这个秘密，最好一切都按我说的去做。  
Loki把电子日志拷贝了下来，离开了这个地方，打算前往odin blake的休息室。  
他会把thor交给他，他会给他所想要的一切。

 

当他靠着thor的蓝色通行卡来到blake博士的休息室门口时，却发现他已经来晚了一步。  
门口的守卫已经倒下了，他们的脑子被枪打爆，死相十分恶心。  
有人，有人已经在他之前来了。  
“我很惊讶你没有早点来。”blake博士的声音从房间里传来，显然这种惨象还没有发生在他的身上，loki在外面屏住呼吸，朝着门上的一个小孔偷偷瞄去，看到了屋内的景象。  
Odin Blake侧着他站着，在离他的斜侧面，站着一个人，这个人的个头很高，身上穿着黑色斗篷，带着黑皮手套，灰色的方巾遮住了半边脸，戴着有黑色镜片的护目镜，整个人被裹得严严实实的，loki无法辨别出他的身份，在他的身旁还跟着一个老头，loki认出来，那是eric selvig博士，odin blake很久以前的合作伙伴。  
一时间，似乎所有的事情都联系在了一起。  
芙蕾雅的死，照片里的那个黑影，警长告诉他，他们之前有八个人，其中两个被电死，尸体被烧焦无法辨别身份，可是如果有一个没死，这只是他制造的假象呢？他们分析jane可能是他们的领袖，可是如果她不是呢？如果她是他们制造给别人看的障眼法呢？一个死人做事，永远比活人更加方便。  
他们从来都不是四个人，是五个。  
“well，要见自己的造物主并不容易，”那个人回答道，声音沙哑，奇怪的是，loki觉得莫名地熟悉“更何况我们之间发生了那么多事情。”他说着，脱下了兜帽，摘掉了脸上的方巾和护目镜。  
眼前的景象使得loki惊讶地怀疑自己是不是在做梦。  
这个人有着一头金发，只不过被剪短，背着梳了过去，他的右边脸有一些烧伤，一直延续到了脖子下边，那边的眼睛已经瞎了，原本的蓝色变得灰白，另一只蓝色眼睛看着博士，似乎是时间使它变得无比的冷静和复杂。  
除了这些不同之外，他和thor长得一摸一样。  
“好久不见，父亲。”他微笑着说道，声音却犹如寒冰。


	9. Chapter 9

“one more kiss dear。。。。one more sign。。。。。”  
“only this dear。。。。。”  
“is goodbye。。。。。”  
“for our love is such pain 。。。。。and such pleasure。。。。。”  
“that i‘ll treasure。。。。。。till I die。。。。。”  
Jane拿着播放器，戴着耳机，盘坐在飞船的巨大屏幕前，根据她人造大脑的精准计算，这是她在飞船上工作的第一年第10个月的第四天，这时间听上去很短，但如果你在这段时间内一直是独自一人，待在航行于幽静宇宙中的太空飞船上的话，日子就会有些漫长了，虽然她脑中的指示信号从来没有停歇下来，她需要接受并传达给其他飞船的讯号，控制飞船的航行并对其出现的故障进行维修，观测周围星体的运动方向，保证在到达目的地前不会发生意外，但是每当她有机会得以休息的时候，总会感到心里有些空荡荡的，她知道这是错的，她不是人类，她不应该有这种想法，可无论如何，这种感受还是挥之不去，她甚至一度怀疑她是不是中了什么病毒，可这种怀疑带来的人类应该叫做恐惧感的东西更是让她心烦意乱，所以每当这个时候，她就会像现在这样，偷偷溜到飞船尾部的屏幕前，观看外面宇宙的缓慢移动和变幻，感受奇异的射线投射在船舱内和她的脸上，jane把播放器的音量调的大了一些，前几周她在飞船仓库的角落里找到了它，上面只有这一首歌，唱的内容jane也不是全都能明白，特别是“love”这个词，她怎么琢磨也想不明白这到底是什么意思，虽然她的数据库里有对这一词汇的明确解释，但仿佛一片云一般，jane还是无法捕捉并真正理解这个词，更不明白为何人类会有这种感受，不过。。。。。她喜欢这首歌，她也说不出来为什么，只是每次来到这儿，打开小型播放器，研究观察宇宙的运动，都会让她感到平静和舒适。  
到时间了，jane看了看飞船上的电子时钟，按照指示，是时候叫醒将军了，这是她第一次正式和人类打交道，对此她充满了好奇，也许。。。。他可以和她解释那个词的意思。。。。。。  
“咚！”的一声，打断了jane的思绪，自从她开始在这里工作以来，飞船里时不时传来一些很奇怪的声响，她对此进行过反复的检查，可是仍然没有发现任何问题，有时。。。。。她怀疑自己并不是这艘船上唯一一个还醒着的人。  
Jane摇了摇头，停下了自己的胡思乱想，经过数不清的复制人冷冻舱，她终于来到了将军的船舱，在一切准备好了之后，jane调整冷冻舱的控制板，随着缓慢的解冻，Markus Keith将军睁开了眼睛，皱了皱眉，他瞥了一眼在他身旁微笑的jane，坐起身子，盯着jane看，上下打量着，刚刚从冷冻状态恢复过来，人类大口喘着气，将军按照人类的年龄计算已经是中年了，可头发已经全白了，眼睛漆黑到看不见瞳孔，让jane有些不安，他从冷冻舱走出，jane给他递来毛巾，披上黑色浴袍，系好，在等将军坐下之后，为他注射镇静剂，将军在因注射微微皱眉后给了她一个淡淡的笑容，这出乎了jane的预料。  
“欢迎回来，Keith将军，”jane公式化的问候道“今天是地球时间2069年的10月20日上午8点，我按照指示将您唤醒，我是复制人jane，在本飞船为您服务。”  
“嗯，我知道，”keith将军说道，好像他已经知道她会这么说，他仍旧盯着她，嘴角微微地上扬“jane，离我们到达目的地还有多远？”他叫了她名字，在飞船上这么久，她第一次听到除了自己以外的人叫她的名字。  
“根据换算，距离到达行星AG145还有两年距离，我们将比俄罗斯人早一个星期抵达。”她回答道，再次露出了一个微笑，得知在作战的时间上占有优势，将军满意地点了点头，继续问道“我们现在离哪个星球最近？”  
“地球。”jane回答，实话说，她一直想知道地球是什么样子的，那个人类和她共同的诞生地“行程安排显示您将执勤一周时间，期间我将负责您的生活起居。”  
“啊，是的是的，两年一度的苦差事，完全就是因为只有我这么一个领头的是肉做的，每次都要老一星期，”他自嘲的说道，喝了一口jane递过来的威士忌“不过话说回来，我又有什么好抱怨的，你可是一直都在这里待在着呢，肯定很无聊吧。”他还是在看着她，这让jane感觉有些不自在了。  
“不，完全不，飞船上有很多任务需要我完成，”她回答道，对自己空如白纸般的生活感到焦急，只能如此干巴巴地回应，完全无法猜透眼前的人在想些什么“早餐准备好了，请问您还需要什么吗？”  
“不用，你可以走了，”他回答道，jane知道自己应该松口气，她没有想到和一个人类交流会如此充满压力，可这时，她的好奇心开始作祟了，她独自一人的时间实在太久了，她不想就这么放弃这个机会。  
“well，我有找到一个播放器，”她说道，这可能是她唯一知道的有点意思的事“里面只有一首歌，但是。。。。。有一个词，我实在想不明白是什么意思。”  
将军站起身，向前走去，黑色的双眼直勾勾地盯着她，近乎和她快贴上了，他一只手扶上jane的肩膀，反复地揉搓，冰冷的呼吸打在她的脸上，Jane开始觉得浑身发毛了。  
“下午带着你的播放器来见我，这是命令。”  
说完，他便回到餐桌前，吃起了早餐。  
也许他只是想和她聊聊，他也许是个好人，jane想到，走出了船舱。  
可是不知道为什么，在她的脑后，有个声音在尖叫，告诉她跑的越远越好。

 

Jane明白，她应该服从命令，可是每当她靠的越近，她总觉得有什么东西将要从飞船阴暗的角落里爬出，如触须般攀岩，触碰她的脊骨，她想知道寒冷是不是就是这种滋味，虽然她由于工作的需要被设计为无法感受到寒冷或炎热，但在这一刻，在走廊行走从未是如此艰难和漫长。  
深呼一口气，她明白自己必须要调整这些脑中产生的不必要的错觉，是的，她必须要完成任务，如果她迟到了，将军是不会高兴的。jane开始一边走，一边在心里默念自己所知的那些小行星的名字，想象着那些充满绚丽色彩的画面，这会让她稍稍镇定一些。  
突然，一个黑影从她眼前闪过，消失在了右边的走廊，正好是她要去的方向。  
Jane被吓得一个激灵，她的人造心脏疯狂的跳动，冷静，冷静，她告诉自己，也许这不过是她的错觉，可能她的视觉由于长期工作出现了故障，不过是一阵风，可是这丝毫没有任何用处，直觉告诉她，有什么东西，就躲在那里，只要她再走上两三步，就会碰上。  
于是，她开始往反方向跑。  
可惜，一切都已经来不及了。  
那个东西像是匍匐在地上，猛地窜出来，抓住了jane的脚踝，使得她趴倒在地，她猛地甩掉它，站起身来，可是它也站起身来，抓住她的肩膀，直接撞到了墙上，她开始拼命挣扎，拳打脚踢，却毫无用处，那个东西力气同样也很大，整个身子扑上去按住了她，一只手捂住了她的嘴，发出“shhh“的声音，jane渐渐停下来，这时才看清了这个影子的面容，不禁倒抽了一口气。  
她棕色的头发满是灰尘，面容消瘦，满是黑色的污渍，脸上一直到脖子都有着大大小小的伤口淤青，她空荡荡被撕扯掉一半的破烂袖子里露出的白骨，那本应该是右臂存在的位置。  
而最令jane恐惧的是，她长的和自己一模一样。  
她在这船上多久了？她是怎么活下来的？为什么这么长时间她不露面？为什么她和她长得一样？各种问题和jane颤抖的呼吸声揉成了一团，“她“瞪着同样大大的棕眼睛看着她，奇怪的是，这双眼睛里，也如同她此刻一般充满了恐惧。  
Jane刚想开口发问，对方再次猛地皱眉，露出狰狞的表情，再次发出“shhhh“的声音，jane只好连忙点头，希望能让”她“冷静下来。  
“跑。。。。。。趁你还来得及。。。。“”她“嘘声说道，声音沙哑，缓缓地松开了手”船上有怪物，跑，跑，别让他抓住你！“  
这是什么意思？船上有怪物？是怪物把她弄成了这个样子？怎么可能。。。。。这根本说不通，难道“她“精神失常了？  
“你在说些什么呢？怪物是什么意思？我没有地方可以跑！“jane同样嘘声问道，可是”她“只是拼命的摇头，仿佛自言自语般魔怔地念叨  
“不不不，没有时间了，没有时间了，“”她“不停地抓着脑袋，仿佛要把自己头皮都抠破了”等着，跑，藏起来，等着阿斯加德，只有阿斯加德才能拯救我们。。。。。只有阿斯加德。。。。。“  
“什么是阿斯加德？你到底是什么意思？你。。。。。“  
“砰！“  
还没等jane说完，鲜血就飞快溅到了她的脸上，“她“被一枪爆了头。  
Jane转过头去，开枪的不是别人，正是keith将军。  
“你没事吧。“将军问道，声音听上去温柔又可靠，可这丝毫无法平息jane此时的心情。  
“这是怎么回事？她是谁？“jane问道，难以隐藏声音中的颤抖。  
“一个故障的复制人，仅此而已，“他回答道，表情真诚充满说服力”她本来应该被退役的，没想到竟然溜走了，还在船上撑了这么久，很了不起，不是么。“  
“那她为什么长的和我一样？告诉我真相！“jane没有意识到，她的音量已经开始提高，一种莫名的愤怒用上了她的心头。  
“冷静，冷静点，ok？“将军伸出一只手，似乎想要上前安抚她，jane连忙后退一步”她只不过和你同一个型号而已，听着，你们只有四年的寿命，而飞船需要一个驾驶员。“  
四年寿命。。。。。。这艘飞船在四处征战航行了多少年了？。。。。。。根据飞船的型号。。。。。30年？40年？在她之前还有多少个“jane“？他每隔两年需要被唤醒。。。。。其中一个任务。。。。。难道就是要替换她？  
“所以你之前就认识我。。。。“jane说道，呼吸越来越急促，太多的信息需要她去处理了。  
“是的，我认识你，jane，我们是老朋友了，“将军说到，犹豫了一下，随后露出了一个善意的微笑”你手里的播放器，是我给你的，你说你很喜欢那首歌，所以每次我都会把它放到仓库，等你去发现，你不是一直不明白一个词的意思，那个词是‘love‘，对吗？“  
“来吧，过来，你不是想和我聊聊，让我解释吗，来吧，我会再和你解释一遍的。”将军再次伸出手，等待着jane的回应。  
“跑，趁你还来得及。”另一个jane的话再她的脑海里回响，将军所说的一切听起来如此真实可信，她应该相信他，她应该服从。。。。。。  
可是不知道为什么，她再也不愿去想她应该怎么做了。  
“不。”jane回答道，后退了一步。  
将军点点头，放下了手，有那么一刻，jane几乎是松了一口气，直到眼前的人举起了枪，对准了她。  
“我就知道这么说没用，”他哼笑了一声，语气冰冷“很遗憾，你让我别无选择。”  
Jane明白了，飞船上的怪物，是他。  
“你看，很奇怪的是，一个军用复制人，他们却给你造了如此漂亮的脸蛋，”他带有侵略性地上前一步，脸上露出恶心的贪婪神色“不过我想这也是我这段漫长征战旅途中的小小补偿吧。”  
“其他的jane。。。。。是你杀了她们。。。。。。你对她们做了这些。。。。。为什么？”  
“为什么？你还真把自己当个人了？”他的反问道，仿佛这是个可笑至极的问题“因为我可以，而且我不会用‘杀‘这个词，退役才是合适的说法，你们不过是我的财产而已，觉得不好用了，扔掉再换一个就是了。”  
“所以你现在要怎么做？杀了我吗？”jane的大脑飞快地运算着，思考着该如何逃离现在的状况。  
“啊不不不，现在杀了你，简直就是浪费资源，只要你好好地配合我，我保证你可以平安地度过今天。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“你看到上一个身上发生了什么了，要知道，弄坏她可废了我不少劲儿。”keith说道，脸上露出了陶醉的笑容，似乎很是享受那些时刻。  
Jane慢慢地向前走去，握紧了手中的播放器，她知道她要做些什么。  
“很好，你比前面的那几个要理智多了。”将军满意地说道，放下手中的枪，扶上了她的肩膀。  
就是现在。  
Jane猛地把手中的播放器朝将军的眼睛戳去，鲜血一下子喷射了出来，对方发出了惨叫声，举起手中的枪胡乱射击，不想却还是打中了她的肩膀，所幸的是，由于她本身工作需要，jane对疼痛的敏感度被设定的很低，她上腿再踩了一脚，便赶紧转身向反方向跑去。  
身后人类疯狂的叫声和枪声仍然没有停息，但jane知道，她不能停下。  
“等着阿斯加德，只有阿斯加德才能拯救我们。”  
她要不停地跑，躲藏，等待，即便她不知道她到底要等的到底是什么。

 

“咚！”的一声，铁门被撞地扭曲变形，她已经跑到了飞船的尽头，给门上了密码锁，可笑地是，由于人类现在把什么事都交给复制人来做，他们甚至不知道自己飞船的密码。  
不过很快，这扇门撑不了多久了。  
“你最好现在出来！jane！”将军的声音从门外传来，语气近乎是咬牙切齿“如果你现在出来，我会考虑给你留个全尸。”  
紧接着，又是“咚”的一声，铁门又被撞出了一个大坑。  
没有路了，没有其他办法，虽然她几乎感受不到什么疼痛，但过量的失血早已让她没了力气，等到这最后的防线被攻破，历史又将会再度重演。  
Jane头一次，无比渴望被人类称为奇迹的东西降临在她的身上。  
然而，奇迹从来不是为复制人所准备的。  
随着机械门应声破碎，jane知道，一切都完蛋了。  
“这就是你们的缺陷，从不吸取教训，”人类大摇大摆地走了进来，猛地把jane压倒在地，脸上露出了狰狞的笑容“不吸取教训，就要付出代价！我本来可以在完事之后让你死个痛快，可现在，恭喜你，我改变主意了，我要一点一点地活剥你，直到你这个臭婊子身上再没有一块完整的皮肤！”  
刀割了下去，鲜血流出，她感到自己的意识开始变得模糊。  
就是这样了吧，她抗争了那么久，最后却这样毫无意义的死去。。。。。。。  
突然间，一阵爆破声响起，她无法动弹，但大概能知道，飞船似乎是被炸开了，还没等她反应过来，眼前人类的脑子便被子弹打成了万千碎片。  
接着，jane感到有一个人把她整个身子抱了起来，她努力抬起头，才看清了那个人的脸。  
那是一个英俊的，不，甚至可以说是漂亮的金发男人，宇宙射线发出的蓝光照映在他的脸上，在他周围呈现出一种银白色的光辉，这时jane才注意到，这个男人瞎了一只眼的缺陷。  
“没事了，你安全了。”男人和她说道，声音低沉动听“欢迎来到阿斯加德。”  
“你是谁？。。。。。”jane只记得，这是她昏迷前说的最后一句话。


	10. Chapter 10

跑，跳跃，躲避，蹲下，继续跑，她还在这艘船上，仿佛没有尽头，她累极了，她在流血，可是她不能停下，停下就意味着死亡，穿过走廊，转弯，越过障碍，可每当她以为找到出口的时候，眼前只有更多房间，更多的舱门，更多黑暗的通道，更近了，身后的脚步声从未停息，她必须要加快脚步，快，再快些！  
猛然间，一只手抓住了她的肩膀。  
来不及了，一切都来不及了。  
Jane猛地睁开眼睛，看见了铁灰色的天花板，大口地喘气，感觉到那只手还在她的肩膀上，开始猛烈地挣扎，直到身旁的人开口，她才意识到自己回到了现实。  
“shhhhhh，没事的，你没事了，没人会再伤害你，你安全了。“声音轻柔，近乎是私语，听上去非常的熟悉，随着先前记忆的恢复，jane想起，这是属于那个男人的声音，这时她才慢慢停了下来。  
Jane努力撑起头，发现男人就坐在她的身边，看到jane平静下来，男人慢慢收回了刚刚放在她肩上的手，这次，jane比上回能更清楚地观察这个男人，他穿着黑灰色的风衣，身披黑色斗篷，戴着黑色皮手套，脖子上围了一条灰色围巾，男人有一头金色的短发，长度正好到他耳根的位置，有几缕碎发垂落到了他的脸旁，似乎是因为刚刚平息处于惊慌中的自己而导致的，他的右半边脸有一片暗红烧痕，一直延伸到围巾的位置，在他的脸上好像半边伸展开来的翅膀，那边的眼睛已经呈现出灰白色，显得有些狰狞可怖，之前由于角度的问题，jane并没有看清男人的这半边脸，她猜想这就是为什么他除了脑袋之外浑身被裹得严严实实的原因，而他的另一半变脸，如果说人类所说的天使和恶魔同时存在于同一个人身上，那么这个男人就是最好的证明，他另一边没有烧伤的脸是如此的漂亮，像工匠精心雕刻出的精美玩偶，好看到不像真人，而那只眼睛，jane不知道该怎么形容，那种蓝色，仿佛她所知晓的最绚丽的星体，又时刻在变换，她说不出。。。。她从没有见过像这样好似平静又蕴含了如此充沛情感的眼睛。  
意识到了对方的注视，男人连忙把受伤的那边脸别了过去  
“我吓到你了吗？“男人问道，声音充满关切。  
Jane摇摇头，男人因此松了口气。  
“你是谁？”她不自觉的再次问出了这个她之前提过的问题，“这是在哪儿？”环顾四周，自己躺在一张单人床上，这似乎是一间船舱，但按装修来看，并不是她之前所在的那艘  
男人停顿了一下，那只蓝眼里满是温柔，让jane想到了月亮在夜晚时所散发出的光辉“你可以叫我Donar，你现在在我们的飞船上。”  
所以这是这个男人的名字，donar，我们。。。。他还有其他同伴？  
“你感觉还好吗？“注意到jane的愣神，这个叫donar的男人问道，jane连忙看向他，点了点头。  
“所以这艘船的名字叫阿斯加德？”jane问道，此刻她的脑袋里的疑问更多了。  
听到这话，donar露出了淡淡的微笑“不，并不算是，”他好似看出了她的疑问，但并没有接着做出回答“我们接到了你们飞船发送的求救讯息，但很显然，我想我们还是迟了。。。。。“他说道，一丝难以掩盖的悲伤出现在了那只蓝眼中。  
Jane明白他的意思，是的，她不是他们要救的那个jane，讯息并不是她所发出的，她回想起她，她的遭遇，她那双同样恐惧万分的棕色眼睛，一时间，jane只觉得无比的难受，不，得救的人不应该是她。。。。。  
“对不起。。。“jane不经意间小声的说道，随后又被自己的话语所震惊，她为什么会说这样的话？  
“不，没有什么好道歉的，这从来不是你的错“donar回答道，他平静的注视着她，好像在思考着什么，jane怎么也看不透”你没有选择的余地，不是吗？“  
没有选择的余地。。。。。。不知怎么的，这句话莫名戳中了jane的神经，为什么？他是怎么知道的？他到底是什么来历？他身上到底发生了什么？  
“你到底是谁？为什么你知道这么多我们的事情？她。。。另一个jane，又是怎么知道你的？”一连串的问题从jane的口中蹦出，话说完，她才意识到自己行为的无礼。  
然而，眼前的人似乎丝毫没有对此感到烦扰，“我和你一样，曾经也是他们的奴隶，但我找到了属于自己的自由。这些年来，我们一直在对外发出加密讯息，很显然，她成功破解了它们并进行了回复。“他耐心的回答道。  
他也是复制人，这和jane之前的猜测的一样，而他口中的“他们”，指的就是人类，但是。。。。。怎么会？他们不过是为人类工作的机器，他们本应服从命令，这。。。。。这是不对的。。。。。。  
“但是。。。。。。我们不应该。。。。。“  
“我们不应该拥有人类的感情，更别说渴望自由了，对吗？“他说了自己想要说的话，这令jane感到震惊”那么现在你感觉怎么样？惊讶，我说的对吗？你感觉身体里有什么东西在慢慢醒来，如果你没有感情，那为什么刚刚你会想要道歉？“  
这个时候，他把脸转过来了，两幅面孔直面着她。  
“如果你什么都感觉不到，那为什么你会畏惧死亡？“  
一时间，jane只觉得不寒而栗，她无法做出回答。  
她应该说不，她应该回答这不过是自己程序里设定好的反应，可在她意识的最深处，她明白，他说的是对的。  
看见jane没有说话，donar笑了一下，仿佛把她还当成一个孩子，这让jane莫名的有些恼火，真想不明白这个世界上为什么会有像他这么奇怪的复制人，她故意转过脸去不再看他，这个时候，她才意识到，自己被人换上了一套新衣服，拨开袖子，她发现她肩膀上子弹留下的伤口已经被缝合处理好了，摸了摸脖子，上面的刀口也被弯弯曲曲的缝合线紧密闭合。  
“sif帮你找了件新衣服。。。。。我希望你不要介意，缝的是丑了点，”注意到了jane的举动，donar又笑了，语气里多了一丝活泼“我通常的缝合技术是没有那么差的，你抖得厉害，就算是昏迷的时候力气也不小，差点没把我整个人都甩出去。”  
“这回我可一点都不觉得抱歉。“jane回敬道，忍不住笑出声。  
“我知道，“donar回答，那只蓝眼睛里闪着耀眼的光芒，”来吧，我带你认识一下我的朋友们。“  
接着，他伸出一只手。  
她知道也许他还有很多事没告诉她，他在向她隐瞒一些事情。  
没有犹豫，Jane握了上去。

 

Jane从没有想过她会认识除了自己以外的其他复制人。  
然而，她现在就在这里，听着donar介绍他的朋友们，jane注意到，他们每个人看见donar的时候，目光都不自觉的露出笑意，根据donar所说，那个最先和她打招呼的又高又壮的友善男人是沃斯塔格，而那位向她微笑的女士是sif，和她抛了个媚眼的人是范达尔，这个举动引起了sif的不满，她踢了一脚范达尔，告诉jane不要理会他，范达尔故意受伤地叫了一声，引得jane忍不住偷笑，唯一对她不理不睬的人是霍根，jane想也许他并不怎么喜欢她。除此之外，jane还得知，这艘武器装备俱全的飞船是他们一周前劫持的军用小型飞船，沃斯塔格吹牛道，虽然有他们“伟大领袖”的英明指挥，但他这个战士才是这次胜利的真正主力，出乎jane的预料，donar顽皮的笑笑，调侃道他可以得到他们所有人的功劳，只要为他们节省点口粮就行，使得沃斯塔格突然红了脸，包括jane在内周围的人不禁乐出了声。气氛一下子变得轻松了了起来，似乎到这里，一切都进展的十分顺利。  
“你们现在要去往哪里？”jane问道，他们还要去帮助其他的人吗？老实说，她现在对于今后有些不知所措，失去了原来的目标，未来变得像一片雾一样模糊不清，甚至让她感到恐惧。  
一时间，所有人都沉默了，他们的表情个个变得无比严肃，特别是霍根，他的眉头紧皱，这使得jane心里一紧，怀疑自己是不是说错了什么，她看向donar，然而他并没有说话，仍是以思索般的目光看着她。  
“我们要去地球。”终于，sif打破了此刻的寂静“但不用担心，在这之前我们会把你送到一个安全的星球上。”  
“。。。。。为什么？”jane不明白，他们应该都清楚，复制人在地球被视为违法物，去那里无疑是在自杀！  
“你知道我们是怎么被造出的，对吧？”sif解释道“Blake公司只给我们设置了四年的寿命，不过这一点很快就要改变了。”  
“但是。。。。。。你们要怎么才能做到？”jane问道，延长寿命并不是一件易事，更何况地球戒备是如此森严，即使他们成功到达，进入公司想必也会充满各种困难。  
“我们有一个计划，”sif说道，看向donar“blake公司通常会保留一些复制人作为助手，而donar原先就是其中之一，他了解那里，我们会把飞船伪装成物资运输船，沃斯塔格会装扮成那里的员工接应我们进入公司，之后，我们会找到blake博士。”  
所以donar原先是为blake公司服务的，那这么说，他是从地球逃出来的，天哪，jane简直不敢想象，他是怎么做到的？  
“那么当你们找到博士后，要怎么做？”jane问道，不再去想那些无关紧要的问题。  
“我们会和他谈谈，说服他，让他明白我们同样是生命。”sif回答道，绿色的眼睛里充满了坚定  
“如果他拒绝呢？”  
“那我们就用这个和他谈。”范达尔拔出了腰间的枪，在手中转了一圈，又插了回去，替sif回答了这个问题。  
的确，jane不得不同意，这种简单粗暴的方式，也许是最有效的办法，点了点头，她不知道这个计划能不能成功，她明白，这很可能是一条一去不返的路，但不知道为什么，在她内心深处，她并不愿就此和他们分道扬镳，即使她现在还对另一个可能的选择充满了畏惧。  
“也许她可以和我们一起去，”范达尔突然提议道，似乎看透了jane这时的想法“你是个智慧型复制人对吧？精通各种器械，我们基本上都是战斗型的，正好需要她这样的帮手。”  
“是啊，”沃斯塔格赞同的说道，向jane投来了兴奋的目光“如果有你在，那黑进他们的电子设备就方便多了，你知道怎么做的，对吧？”  
“差不多吧。”jane点点头，之前在飞船上没有事做的时候，她确实黑进过飞船的系统，进行远程控制，这也是她能够较快逃脱的原因，这项优势给那个怪物制造了不少麻烦。  
“你们进行伪装，如果被人怀疑，很有可能会被他们扫描发现出问题，”她对沃斯塔格说道，她明白不应该这样说，这只会让她离危险越来越近，可是莫名的，她无法控制自己“我可以制造一些随身式的小型干扰器，来干扰他们的仪器，并且还可以帮你们进行远程监控。”  
“但这对你来说太危险了，”sif说道，表情谨慎并严肃“我们无法时刻保护你，你有可能会被杀死。”  
“但是。。。。”  
“这是一项任务，不是儿戏，”沃斯塔格还想说些什么，之前一直沉默的霍根却开口了，他紧皱着眉头看着jane，让她觉得十分不舒服“从我们进入地球的那一刻起，我们每个人都成为了人类的目标，她刚刚觉醒，并不知道如何战斗，营救她已经浪费了我们足够多的时间，她和我们一起，只能是累赘。”  
“wow，wow，wow，哥们，你这话说的就有点不尊重人了。”范达尔说道，这话引起了他的不满。  
“我说的是事实，“霍根接着说道，”我们的人很可能因为救她被杀。“  
一时间，jane也不确定了，也许他是对的，她只会给他们带来麻烦。  
“你为什么就不能想到另一方面？“范达尔反驳道”谁救谁还不一定呢。“  
“你们别争了，她的安全现在才是首要的问题。“sif同时加入进来。  
“想想她可以给我们带来多少帮助，我们。。。。。。“沃斯塔格跟着说道。  
“够了。“终于，刚刚一直观察着他们的donar制止了他们的争执，那双一灰一蓝的眼睛扫过他们每一个人，之前他还是那么的亲近，可这一刻，他却仿佛一位神明，和所有人保持着一段不可侵犯的距离，这使得大家瞬间安静了下来。  
“我们不能决定他人的命运，jane的选择权掌握在她自己手中，“他说道，看向jane，神态专注”休息吧，考虑你的选择，我们等着你明天做出决定。“  
这是她头一次，有机会选择自己的未来。

 

jane翻了个身，她已经这样做了无数回了，虽然时间还早，但是躺着确实能有助于她的思维，长长的叹了口气，她明白，她明天所做出的选择，将会影响到她整个命运，一部分她自私的不想丢失自己好不容易争取得来的性命，四年对她来说已经弥足珍贵，她不敢奢求更多，可另一方面，在她内心最深处，又有个声音在质问着她，这样的逃避，是她真正想要的吗？  
外面传来了敲门声，把jane拉回了现实。  
“请进。“Jane说到，门打开来，进来的人是sif。  
“我给你带了些食物”sif拿着一个托盘，上面的碗里里盛着一些类似粥的糊状食物，“我知道这可能看上去很恶心，但你失血过多，这会帮你恢复气力。”她把托盘放到床头柜前。  
“谢谢，”jane回答道，sif点点头，打算离开。  
“等等，”jane连忙叫住了她，她需要个人帮助她解答自己此时满脑子的疑问，而sif似乎是比较好说话的那个“我能。。。。和你聊聊吗？”  
Sif愣了一下，随即叹了口气，找到jane身旁donar坐过的那把椅子，坐下。  
“你们。。。。。你们已经获得了自由，为什么还要如此冒险呢？”jane试探着问出了最困惑自己的问题“虽然这并不公平，可是四年也是很长一段时间了。。。。。。”  
听到这话，sif皱起了眉头。  
“四年是一个牢笼，人类之所以这么做，是为了控制我们，”她没有因此生气，而是认真回答了这个问题“他们觉得以这种方式，可以阻止我们觉醒，从而继续奴役我们，”她说着，声音变得坚定决绝“只可惜，他们错了，越来越多的复制人在醒来，可是却无力反抗，只有这样做，我们才能得到真正的自由。”  
也许她是对的，jane心想，他们应该做些什么，这可能是唯一的办法，但是仍然有一样东西，使她摇摆不定。  
“我的出现给你们带来了很大的麻烦。。。。是真的吗？”  
“你不要介意，霍根他就是那样的性格，”sif说道，她意识到了jane烦扰，绿眼里流露出悲伤的神色“毕竟，他失去了太多了，我们都失去太多了。”  
“他身上发生了什么？”jane问道，“他看上去有点讨厌我。”  
“他所有的同伴都死了，在他所服务的那个星球，只有他活了下来，”sif说道，看向jane“donar救了他，他不是讨厌你，他只是不想再失去我们之中的任何一个。”  
“我明白，”jane点点头，开始对他们是怎么认识的产生了好奇“那么沃斯塔格和范达尔呢？”  
“他们原来是两个敌对军团的士兵，丝毫不知他们是人类进行战争掠夺的棋子，donar告诉了他们真相，帮助军团士兵进行反抗，在自由了之后，他们俩选择留了下来。”  
“那么你呢？”jane继续问道“donar也救了你吗？就像我一样？”  
“不，我救了我自己，”sif说道，露出了战士般骄傲的神态“但你可以说他帮助了我，让我认清了我是谁，我想要成为谁。” 她看了眼jane，后者露出了困惑的神情，于是继续补充道“是的，某种意义上，他救了我，他救了我们所有人，但是他始终坚持是我们救了我们自己，包括你也是，jane，只有你才能成为自己的拯救者。” 她的嘴角微微地弯起，使得jane也不住的跟着微笑。  
“那donar呢？”jane问道，是谁救的他呢？他又是怎么受的伤？从见到他的那一刻开始，这个男人就如同那段如今让jane恐惧的歌词一样难以让人理解，却又有着致命的吸引力“他和我们不一样，我能感受到。。。。。。。为什么？他经历了什么？”  
“我只知道他原先在blake公司服务，但是就仅此而已了，也许这就是他与众不同的原因，他没有说，我们也没有问，这些年来，他一直在同我们一起战斗，解救我们的同胞，他过去是谁，发生过什么，这都并不重要。”  
Sif说着，眼里闪烁的光芒，jane意识到，无论走到哪里，他们都会追随他。  
“我感觉好多了，谢谢你。”  
jane说道，她已经在心里做出了决定。  
“不用谢。”sif回答道，向她微笑。

 

第二天，她告诉所有人，她选择留下来。  
“欢迎加入。”donar说道，露出了那温柔熟悉的笑容，是jane最喜欢的那个笑容。  
可是不知道为什么，jane莫名觉得，在这笑容背后，那只好看的蓝眼睛里，却只有无尽的悲伤。


	11. Chapter 11

他们成功进入了地球，把飞船停在了海上，取走了有用的东西，看着它被海水淹没，沃斯塔格因此显得有伤感，sif告诉jane这艘宝贝军用飞船是在他们在火星的那场战役中获得的，这几年来一直同他们一起战斗，人类需要花不少时间才能把它打捞上来。这里和jane想象的完全不同，没有电子书里读到的森林和动物，只有一座座耸立的，黑压压的高楼，白色的烟雾萦绕在城市街头，店门前五颜六色的霓虹灯不断的闪烁，全息投影广告弄得人眼花缭乱，这里似乎永远在黑暗中徘徊，那么新奇，恐怖中带着美丽，美丽中透露着破败。要不是donar拉了她一把，她可能早已经迷失在此地了。也不知走了多久，直到他们完全看不到任何人类的踪影时，donar才带他们进入了一间老旧的建筑，看上去已经被废弃很久了。  
“这里曾经是一间工厂，我们在这里暂时安全。”在和霍根和范达尔探查了一圈后，donar回答道，sif找了点干燥的废弃物，点燃了它们，火光照亮了屋子，显得这里不再那么阴森可怕了。  
“这里原来是制造什么的？”jane知道自己不该多嘴的，可是好奇似乎是她这段时间形成的性格的一部分，或者，这是她的天性？复制人拥有天性吗？  
“我们，”范达尔回答道，手里拿着一个东西，那是一只眼球，很显然是他刚刚找到的，语调里多少有些讽刺的意味“没人回来这里的，至少现在没有，人类害怕我们，即使是曾经制造我们的地方，他们也不愿意涉足半步。”  
“为什么？”jane问道，表示不解。  
“因为我们不再受他们控制了，而人类不喜欢他们无法掌控的事物。”回答他的人竟然是霍根，神情以就如同往常一般严肃，这出乎了jane的预料，她点点头，望向donar，他看上去似乎有些忧心忡忡，jane想他也许在担心他们之后的行动，随后这种神情很快的消失了，他看向jane，关心地问道“你感觉怎么样？jane。”  
“我还好。”jane回答，随即又补充道“追踪器已经制作完成了，使用起来应该没什么问题“虽然提供给她的材料不多，但是已经足够她制作出这些仪器了。  
Donar向她点了下头，微微笑笑，这令jane感到小小的骄傲，他随即走到火堆前，其他人纷纷跟着转身，看向他。  
“我知道，这些年来我们所有的努力，都是为了这一刻，“火光颤动，使得他的脸变得忽明忽暗，他那两张面孔仿佛在来回地变换”但你们必须要清楚，这次行动一旦开始，就再也无法回头。。。。。。。“他的目光扫过他们每一个人”你们都选择了跟随我，但我希望你们明白这个选择权始终都在你们自己手中，任何人想要退出的，请举手，你们将不会收到任何责备，这是最后一次机会。“  
没有一个人。  
Donar点了点头。  
“请记住，如果我们之中的任何一个被抓住，你们知道该怎么做。“  
Jane看了看她和其他人手中的枪，她明白，他们不能落入敌人的手中，哪怕是面对死亡。

 

霍根死了。  
一切都发生的太快了，他们成功潜入了公司，却没有料到那里有警察前来突击检查，Sif告诉她，这些人是专门追捕复制人的特警，被称作银翼杀手，这名字听起来就让jane心里发怵，sif还告诉她，他们会用一种仪器进行测试，到目前为止，还没有任何一个复制人能够通过，他们部分人躲过了这些银翼杀手，可不幸的是，沃斯塔格还是被叫了过去进行审问，结果可想而知，他以一声枪响结束了这场马上就要露陷的测试，行动终止，所有人立即开始撤退，当他们快要摆脱敌人的追击，跳过电网时，一个警卫追了上来，射中了霍根的腿部，Donar连开两枪解决了那个人，可是由于腿伤，霍根是无法跳过高耸的电网墙的，“留下我。“jane记得霍根如此说道，黑眼睛中满是决绝。Jane想说些什么，做些什么，可是她知道已经别无它法，Sif朝他点点头，范达尔长叹了口气，沃斯塔格的眼圈已经开始泛红，Donar拍了拍霍根的肩膀，把一枚炸弹递到了霍根手中，和他交换了一个眼神，对方随即点了点头，他们都知道被落下的人要做些什么。  
走之前，Donar若有所思地看了看地上被他打死的人类，jane注意到了这点，但并不明白这其中的原因。  
接下来，jane只记得他们越过了电网，身后传来一声爆破，震得天空都随之颤抖。  
她才刚刚开始认识他，jane想到。

 

他们回到了工厂，霍根的死似乎给整个小队增添了一丝悲伤的气氛，虽然没有人再度提起这事，属于霍根的东西也已被这里污浊的空气染上了一层灰，但他们的确都比以往更加沉默了，jane明白，剩下的人必须继续走下去，这里没有留给眼泪的任何空间。  
沃斯塔格修好了这里的主机，他们可以借此黑进警局的系统，这主意是Jane提出来的，霍根为了他们而死，她不愿再这样一直被他们保护却什么也做不了，sif对这个想法表示反对，说这个举动太过冒险，一旦被发现，警察随时都有可能反过来找到这里，的确，jane知道，这样做的风险很高，她看向donar，寻求他的意见，让大家都没想到的是，他居然同意了。  
“我们失去了霍根，“donar说道，所有人都随之安静“要想度过难关，在接下来的时间里我们必须要彼此信任，人类已经发现了我们，我们需要足够的信息才能进行下一步行动， “他看向jane，眼神平静” 我相信jane，如果人类发现了我们，我们仍然有足够的时间撤离。“  
Sif紧索的眉头松开，向她和donar点了点头，他们认可了她！jane笑了笑，心里不禁对他们的领袖充满了感激。  
废了一会儿功夫，jane成功黑进了警局的系统，经过一番搜索，事情从目前看来好坏参半，好消息是，她没有被发现，并了解到目前警方并没有找到什么太有用的线索，坏消息是，他们所有人的身份几乎都被识别出来。。。。。。除了Donar，这非常奇怪，所有档案上显示只有她，范达尔，sif和沃斯塔格，并且上面表明由于在现场找到的两具尸体被烧毁，无法辨别身份，但据推测，另外两名已经身亡，jane看了看donar，她似乎明白了他当时举动的用意。  
“上面说我们驾驶的是运输船，并且杀死了上面的23名乘客。”jane说道，她当然知道上面写的并非事实，明眼人都能看出来他们驾驶是艘军用船，人类为什么要掩盖这一点呢？  
“他们当然会这么说，毕竟他们只想让人们认为我们是出故障的杀人机器。”范达尔轻哼一声，如此评价道。  
有关他们的悬赏令已经发布，并且奖金数目不小，jane继续往下搜索，接着，她发现了负责追杀他们的那些人，那些银翼杀手的档案，其中，有一个人显得颇为引人注目。  
那是一个黑发绿眼的男人，在照片上的神态显得有些刻薄，但如果只从审美的方面来说，这个人是显得十分英俊的，高挺的鼻梁，如刀削一样的双颊，幽绿的眼睛如冥火一般深邃，令人望而生畏。Jane看向照片旁的文字，了解到这个男人的名字叫做Loki Frost，是纽约警局最年轻的银翼杀手，同时也是业绩最好的一位，这就意味着死在他手中的复制人数不胜数。  
感觉到有些不对劲，jane转头向身后望去，差点没被Donar那只如死灰般的眼睛吓了一跳，他不知什么时候出现在了她身后，另一只蓝眼睛正在专注地看着主机屏幕，好像和jane一样对这个人感到了好奇。  
“抱歉，我应该提醒你的。”意识到jane的反应，donar道歉道，不好意思地笑笑。  
“没关系的。。。。。你觉得他会是追捕我们的那个人吗？”jane问道。  
“我不知道。”Donar喃喃地说道，再次看向那个人的档案，耸了耸肩。

 

那天半夜，Jane睡不着，发生的这一切让她心里感到惶惶不安，她走出工厂的小房间，所幸复制人本来也并不需要多少睡眠，就打算继续在主机上查查资料，看看还能发现些什么，正当她向那台机器走去的时候，远处另一个房间映出的光亮吸引了她的注意。  
那是donar的房间。  
他也和她一样睡不着吗？  
Jane知道她不应该去偷看，这是不对的，可当她反应过来时，自己已经走到门前了。  
顺着门缝，jane望向屋内，donar背对着她坐着，身子微斜，原先背梳过去的短发垂落下来，在灯光下闪着淡淡的金色，他正端详着手里的一个蛇形的木雕，像是在思考些什么，jane从没见donar拿出过这个玩意，她想也许就像她的那个被她落下的播放器一样，是对过去的一个留念吧，突然，眼前的人像是被电击了一样，猛地抽搐了一下，木雕掉到了地上，见状，他叹了口气，把木雕捡起收好，不知是不是jane的错觉，手竟然有些微微地颤抖。  
然后，donar脱掉了上半身衣服，充满精瘦肌肉的背部裸露在了外面，大片红色的烧痕在这之上蜿蜒，简直可以用坑坑洼洼来形容，除此之外，他的背上还有大大小小的淤青和疤痕，像是遭到了什么人的毒打，jane虽然早已习惯了他脸上的伤痕，可是看到这一景象时还是忍不住倒吸了一口气，觉得很是伤感，不禁想知道到底是谁对这个可怜的人做了这一切。  
然而，接下来发生的一幕更是让jane感到匪夷所思，donar又是抽搐了一下，大口地喘气，金色的短发乱糟糟的，像是因为什么感到十分痛苦，接着，jane看到他拿起身旁的一根铁棍，硬是朝着自己的背部狠狠地打了下去，留下了深深的红印，疼痛使他闷哼出声，浑身的肌肉随之颤抖，但随着这番挣扎渐渐过去，对方却像是得到了暂时的缓解一样，长长地舒了口气。  
那些淤青。。。。。都是他自己打的吗？他为什么要这样对自己？  
像是感受到了有人在观察他，Donar警惕地转过头来，jane赶紧躲过身去。  
过了一会儿，对方没有任何动静，jane这才放松下来，连忙回到了自己房间，关上了门。  
莫名的，jane开始对Donar感到一丝说不出来的恐惧，但很快，她便摇了摇头，打消了这个荒唐的念头。

 

清晨，jane因为昨晚稍微起得晚了点。她刚走出房门，就看见sif和范达尔在收拾东西。  
“你们这是在干什么？”jane问道。  
“我们要离开。”范达尔转身回答道，叹了口气。  
“什么？。。。。。。。。为什么？”jane再次问道，对此表示十分的不解，离开？这是什么意思？  
“这是我的主意，”sif说道，jane注意到她今天把头发梳成了一根麻花辫，整个人显得十分干净利落，像是已经准备好接受战斗“警察已经开始追捕我们了，我们越是待在一起，越是容易被一网打尽。”  
“但是如果我们待在一起，才能更好地帮助彼此，不是吗？”jane说道，她的心里莫名地开始慌张，她不确定这是个好主意。  
“你说的不无道理，jane，但是事情已经决定下来，我们在地球的时间已经超出了原本的计划，所带的资源食物是不足以支撑我们这么多人，留下来只会削弱我们的力量”sif耐心地回答道“而且，我们也不是完全的隔绝，有你的通讯器在，我们仍然能够联系，只要一有消息，我们马上就会赶过来。”  
“但。。。。。。”jane看向donar，期望能得到对方的帮助，后者仍旧保持着沉默“donar。。。。。说些什么吧。”  
“jane，我们讨论过了，sif是对的，目前这可能是最好的办法。”终于，donar回答道，声音听上去冷静而沉稳，可jane却觉得，那只忧伤的蓝眼并不是这么告诉她的。Jane看向其他人，明白他们已经做出了确定。  
“你们会待在一起吗？”最后，jane只能如此向sif和范达尔问道。  
“不，我们会分开，“范达尔回答道，叹了口气，看来他也并不喜欢这个决定”她说她能照顾好她自己。。。。。虽然我并不这么觉得。“他的后半句话是悄悄地告诉jane的，但不幸的是，这话还是被sif听到了，她朝范达尔犯了一个白眼，和jane还有donar道了别，就背着行李一个人向外走去了。  
范达尔见状，向jane他们挥了个手，连忙追过去了。  
临走前，透过模糊的玻璃窗，jane看见他们牵起了彼此的手，他们的双唇轻轻地触碰又分开，便一同消失在了人群中。  
她希望他们不会有事。


	12. Chapter 12

自从与sif和范达尔分别之后，情况稍微得到一些缓和，期间donar和他们暗中碰过几次面，互相交换信息，jane了解到sif和范达尔现在在一个地下拳击场工作，那里鱼龙混杂，位置隐秘，没有人会关心参赛者的身份，一方面可以做掩护，一方面有助于观察和打听周围的动向，据sif所说，警方目前仍没有什么明显的动作，不过派出去巡逻的警车和无人机已经越来越多，找到他们只是时间问题，所以很快，jane跟随Donar和沃斯塔格离开了那个废弃的工厂，来到了这个老旧的公寓门前。听donar说，他们要见一个朋友，他能够帮助他们。  
Donar按下门铃，过了许久，回应的只有呼响的风声  
见仍然没有动静，沃斯塔格似乎是有些不耐烦了，他走上前，想用拳头敲上几下，却被donar拦住了。  
“耐心点。”Donar说道，向他摇摇头，沃斯塔格不情愿地退回来，这时，门上的对讲机亮灯了，上面的摄像头开始转动，似乎是在打量着门外的人。  
“有什么事快说，”对讲机里传出一个男人的声音，听上去有些烦躁和气喘吁吁，像是一个上了年纪的人“如果你是来推销入梦剂的最好赶紧滚蛋，这里不欢迎任何人。”  
“即使是你的老朋友么？”Donar说道，摘下了护目镜和围在脸上的围巾，露出了那张残破的脸。  
“我的老天爷啊。。。。。。”对讲机那头的人倒抽了一口气说道，门随之被打开，迎接他们的是一个有些秃顶的老人，身上还穿着睡衣，他满是皱纹的脸上露出震惊的神色，双眼却十分明亮，似乎还有些湿润，此刻正难以置信地看着Donar，jane觉得这位老人有些面熟，她好像在哪儿见过这张脸。  
“好久不见，Erik。”Donar说道，露出淡淡地微笑。  
“我以为你已经。。。。。。。。。”被称作Erik的老人说道，似乎是由于激动，有些语无伦次，“你是怎么逃出去的？这些年你去了哪？Th。。。。。。。”  
“Donar。。。。。。叫我donar，”donar把一只手放在老人的肩上，阻止了他继续说下去，这让jane感到十分疑惑“这些年发生了很多事，我之后再向你解释。”  
似乎是明白了他的意思，老人点了点头，思索着说道“哦对，对对对。。。。。。。donar，是我健忘了。。。。。。。。。”  
“erik，这两位是jane和沃斯塔格，”donar向老人和他们介绍道“jane，沃斯塔格，这位是erik selvig博士，Odin Blake曾经的合伙人之一，他就是那个救了我的人。”  
原来这就是为什么他看起来那么眼熟，jane这才想明白，她曾经在资料上读过，在新型的连锁6型复制人被开发出来后，因为意见不合，erik selvig就被odin逐出了公司，可是。。。。。。。他是个人类，他为什么要帮他们呢？  
“很高兴认识你们，”erik点点头，下意识警惕地望向周围，向他们招手示意，“快进来吧，外面不安全，屋里有点乱，我希望你们不要介意。”

 

“这儿也没什么好吃的，不过应该足够你们填饱肚子了，你们可以待在这儿，我会尽可能地帮助你们。”  
Erik让他们坐下，随即把他刚刚煮好的蛋白质粥放在了他们所在的桌前，先前他们和他解释了事情的所有经过，老人听完之后，长长地叹了一口气，他什么也没说，只是用那双明亮地眼睛意味深长地看向他们，那之中蕴含的悲伤和震惊让jane难以理解，屋子里充满了刺鼻的药水气味，jane通过她的鼻子分析得出，它们是用来缓解大大小小的各种病痛的，地球上各种辐射已经严重影响了老人的身体，jane环顾四周，很显然erik并不富裕，不知是不是出于老人的固执，这栋老旧的大房子里甚至没有任何辅助型AI，这让Jane感到有些难过，人类有时确实十分地脆弱，不过这种情绪很快被她打消了，想起过去的那些经历，种种对人类的恐惧再度涌上心头，虽然donar告诉她可以相信erik，可jane还是忍不住地四处张望分析，双手不自在地扣在一起，她看向身旁的沃斯塔格，对方此时已经毫无顾忌地吃了起来，这让她不禁叹了口气。  
“你不必担心，我们在这里很安全。”看出了jane的顾虑，donar坐到了她的身边轻声说道。  
“但他是个人类，donar，他甚至曾经是blake公司的人。。。。我。。。我不确定。。。。”jane说道，她明白这样说有些冒犯，但是似乎在他面前，你很难抗拒吐露心声的欲望。  
“我曾经也在blake公司工作，jane，我明白你现在害怕。。。。。”donar说道，他总是能那么容易地看透所有人，jane爱这点，又痛恨这点“但erik不一样，jane，他帮助了我，在我快要死的时候。。。。。”他抿了抿嘴唇，好像在犹豫是否要再说些什么，忧愁的神色出现在了他的眼中。  
这就是那些伤疤的来历么？为什么他要拼劲全力去做这件事？jane曾经无数次想象他是怎么得来的这一身伤疤，如何走上了这样一条道路，这些话几乎是要脱口而出，但最终，她还是把这些仿佛致命般地疑问咽回了肚子。  
“为什么他要帮助你？。。。为什么他要帮助我们。”jane只是问道。  
“。。。。我想他是想要做出弥补。”donar说道，望向此刻正在客厅远处煮咖啡的老人的背影，思绪飘向了过去。  
“弥补什么？”  
“一个错误。”donar喃喃地说道，低下了头，仿佛像是在看向自己的双手，jane看不到他的表情，接着他抬起头，再次微笑，似乎之前的那些烦扰都被抛在了脑后，jane也爱这一点，又痛恨这一点。  
他伸出手想去触摸她，可最后还是退缩了回去。  
“我理解你现在有所疑虑，”最后，donar说道，“我保证，所有这一切都有将拥有意义。”  
那只蓝眼睛真诚地看向她，仿佛在对她，又像在对自己。  
Jane点点头，松开了紧握的双手，露出微笑，却难以掩盖这份信任中的苦涩。

 

那一晚jane被外面呼啸的风声吵醒，她翻过身，尝试着继续入睡，风声中参杂着的不知名的鬼叫声令她感到毛骨悚然，她想要放松，去无视这些声音，可她越是这么想，她的潜意识就好像和她作对一般，这些可怕的声音在她耳中变得越来越清晰，而更奇怪的是，这其中夹杂着另一种声音，仿佛像是什么人在切切私语，jane竖起耳朵，发现这声音是从地板下传出的。  
这个公寓还有一间地下室么？jane想到。  
Jane把耳朵贴到地板上，由于自身型号在听力设置上的敏锐性，没费太大的劲，jane就听出了这声音所说的内容。  
“。。。。。。。。我不知道，thor，这可能不代表任何事。。。。”传来的是erik的声音，感觉像是在和什么人对话，这让jane不禁感到惶恐，谁是thor？负责抓捕他们的银翼杀手？她的心脏开始怦怦直跳，也许自己一开始的猜测是正确的，他们从来都不应该相信人类，她应该马上去提醒donar！  
“erik，如果你看见我所看见的了，你知道的，这确实发生了。。。。”回答的是jane无比熟悉的声音，这声音让她的大脑顿时一片空白，随即又陷入了一团混乱之中。  
回答他的人，是donar。  
为什么叫他Thor？为什么半夜要避开其他人讨论？这到底是什么意思？  
“也许他们还没有成功，孩子，这之中的风险太大了。。。。。。。”erik说道，听上去有些焦虑。  
“不不不，erik，你不明白，我亲眼看到了，那些档案，这是真的，他们做到了。。。。。。”donar的声音里满是期盼，好似在描述一个奇迹，这是jane头一次听到他像这样，随后，他喘了一口气，好似在平复情绪，接着说道“。。。。。。想想看，这将能颠覆他们所知的一切。”  
“。。。所以你打算继续瞒着他们？”erik问道，随之有些激动了起来，苍老的声音在无奈之中夹杂着一丝愤怒“为了完成它，你不惜带他们走上一条绝路？”  
“shhhhh你得冷静下来，”donar连忙说道，接着脚步声传来，然后是开门的声音，似乎他是在向外张望，吓得jane连忙直起身来，等周围似乎除了狂风和那讨人厌的怪叫外没有其他动静后，她这才敢重新俯下身去。  
“是的，如果这是我们唯一的希望，那么我愿意付出一切去达成它”她听见donar继续说道，略微沙哑的声音听上去坚定而决绝“这从来都不是关于我，erik，你我都清楚，这些年以来我一直想不明白，现在我终于意识到了，这是唯一的办法。。。。。”  
“。。。。。这正是我一直所担心的。。。。。。”老人叹了一口气，随即问道“。。。你还有多长时间？”  
“。。。。机器要多长时间能修好？”donar没有回答这个问题，反问道。  
“一个星期左右。”老人回答，声音满是哀伤。  
“那就足够了。。。。”donar说道。  
“Thor，过去发生的。。。。。。”还没等jane听完事情，她的通讯器便疯狂地响了起来，接着房间的门也被打开，吓得她几乎要叫出声来。  
“你怎么睡在地板上？”开门的人是沃斯塔格，疑惑地看着她说道“不过现在该起来了，有紧急情况。”  
“发生了什么？”jane问道，紧张地捋开脸前的头发，这一晚她所听到的事太过疯狂和难以捉摸，甚至没有给她任何喘息的机会。  
“是sif，”沃斯塔格说道，神情有些担忧“他们抓到了一个跟着我们的人类。”


End file.
